Honorable Intensions, Dishonorable Deeds
by mastermind123
Summary: Six months after his family was taken hostage by Cyclonia, Johnathon Porter gets a lead on where they finally are. But the Storm Hawks have been keeping tabs on his actions, and they are not at all pleased. Sequel to Cyclonian Public Enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The streets of Amazonia were filled to the brim with bustling individuals on a very nice and sunny afternoon. A medium sized city of nothing but shanties that were made out of parts from broken down airships and skimmers. There were many families out entertaining themselves. The recent victory of the Storm Hawks defeating the most recent Cyclonian invasion force left the inhabitants of the terra with a sense of security. Unfortunately there were a few individuals and this, most beautiful day, to make the happiness and joy and constant euphoria all shrivel up and wither away. Not for all families, no. Just one. And, to tell the truth, it was actually just one person, that these three individuals sought to find.

One of them, a boy of about 17 with brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and a bad attitude. He wore a pair of jeans and a black button up dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, along with a white tank top underneath, and black aviator's sunglasses with gold frames. He walked down the street with a smaller version of the UZI in a shoulder holster under his left shoulder.

"Valker, zis is Shrodinger. Coms check." squeaked a little German boy on the other side of the coms.

"Go for Walker." said the boy in the streets. **(Just had to do this first. Form now on, Walker is an Aussie. Just go with it. If you want to know what he sounds like the Australian guy from the Expendables). **

"Porter, green." said a more serious voice on another com. Walker paused and looked at a Philipeno boy, and another white boy come out of one of the huts. He had a mohawk of wiry black hair with the side of his head buzzed and various designs shaved into his head. He had a flat Asian face with tan skin. He wore a short sleeve shirt and a pair of denem cargo shorts with a chain attached to one of his belt loops going into his pocket. His dark chocolate brown eyes immediately saw Walker, and enlarged. He turned around and other boy looked at his friend and then to the direction that his friend looked. When he saw Walker as well, he ran in another direction.

**(Okay, go to youtube and find call of duty modern warfare 2 ost 13- chasing rojas posted by HikusonX. For effect).**

Walker ran after him and put his hand to his ear.

"He's on the run. I repeat he's on the run. Schrody, get out here and get the counter part." shouted Walker into the com. He ran farther and then took out his uzi and flipped off the safety. A few minutes later, a smaller boy came out of a building, wearing woodland camo fatigues and a pair of aviator sunglasses with a Gewehr 1-5, and joined Walker and trailed the white bot that ran into an ally way. They found him in the middle of the ally about to exit it. "Damn we're gonna lose him. Schrody, pop one in his leg, now." said Walker. The boy addressed as "Schrody" raised his rifle and fired a single shot into the boy's thigh. "Nice shot mate." said Walker patting Schrody on the back. **(Pause it! Quick!)**

About fifteen minutes later, Walker had the boy all tied to a chair in a storage she that was close buy. They were joined buy the one that called himself Porter. He had white skin, brown eyes, and short brown hair. He wore his personal set of black fire proof pants along with knee and elbow pads, along with black kevlar body armor on his torso, and black gun gloves. Porter took two long nails and jabbed them into the boys legs, while Walker hooked up two jumper cables to a brand new car battery.

"Alright you two. This might take a while. Why don't you both take a look in the inner parts of the Shanty Town while I get the location out of this piece of garbage." said Walker.

"Okay." said Johnathon slipping of the helmet that went along with his armor. **(Okay, play it up).** Johnathon grabbed a PSG-1 sniper rifle that he had sling on his back as he and Schrody ran up a cement stairway. They came to a wide open clearing that had a whole manner of people inside of it, most of them were socializing. They stood and viewed the scene from a shaded area so that no one could see the weapons. As they stood, Johnathon could pick out that they were all speaking Spanish.

"Ve should probably get zese civilians out of here." said Schrody.

"Yer right." said Johnathon, jumping out of the cover and pointing the rifle at the sky. He fired two shots and started shouting. (In Spanish) "Get out of here! Preditorian Business.!" shouted Johnathon. Schrody jumped down next to him.

"Zat vorks." he said nodding his head.

"I'll get on the rooftops and track ya from there. Find this bastard, Schrody. Be careful." said Johnathon, ruffing up Schrody's hair. He then slung the rifle back on his back and climbed up the nearest wall onto a rooftop.

"Hey guys, Walker here. This terra is in hostile territory. They consider every other faction here an enemy, so, be careful not to fire any guns." said Walker. Johnathon froze and looked at Schrody.

"Oops." said Johnathon. Schrody took his gewehr back of his back and loaded it. "Schrody, quit standing around here. Find him." Schrody nodded and lame saluted Johnathon and ran up the nearest road. As Johnathon watched Schrody, he saw a local militia man punch out a window and stick a rifle barrel out of it. Johnathon pointed the rifle at him and took in a deep breath. He fired and hit the sniper through the head. Schrody kept running and kicked down the nearest door, and charge in. After a few gunshot filled minutes Schrody came out without a scratch on him. "Was he in there?" asked Johnathon.

"Nein. Moving to the next house." said Schrody. He ran across the street and dove behind a building corner as some more men of the local militia showed up. One by one Johnathon picked them off and made enough time for him to run into the next house. Johnathon in the mean time got up and ran and jumped to another roof where he could further cover his friend. Schrody came out and saw Johnathon and shook his head.

"Damn. Alright, I'm gonna start searching buildings on the second story. Keep moving." said Johnathon. Schrody nodded and ran up the street. He got to another house and saw the boy running up the stairs. Schrody didn't waste time and ran after him. He got upstairs to find the target jumping out a window onto the rooftops. He ran after him into the room with the same window. An unseen militiaman grabbed him and threw him to the ground, and took out a blade. Machine gun fire lit up the room and the militiaman fell dead. Walker stood behind him with a smoking uzi in hand.

"Hurry, he vent out zis vindow." said Schrody jumping out onto the rooftops. Walker was right behind him. They ran after the Philipeno boy and chased him back onto ground level into the streets. He then climbed a nearby latter up to a balcony and ran down it.

"Bloody hell, the chink's getting away!" shouted Walker.

"No he's not." said Porter into the com. All of the sudden, Porter jumped out of a window on the house and tackled the boy off of the balcony. They hung in mid air for a second, and then slammed into the ground. Johnathon took out his sniper rifle and stuck the end of it on the boy's fore head. "Broad sword one, this is Porter we have the package. I repeat we have the package."

* * *

**Shorter than usual but they'll get longer.**


	2. Old Friends

**Okay, chapter 2 to the sequel of the first one. Lilah Jae, sorry about Kai's part but there was no way for me to consult you. Sorry. Please forgive.**

Chapter 2

"What's your name?" asked Walker, trying to talk to the Hostage. They were in a dark room with a red light. Johnathon stood in the shadows behind Walker. "I said, WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" shouted Walker, punching the boy across the face. As the boy whip-lashed to the side, Johnathon saw that the boy had a tattoo on his bicep. Johnathon immediately intervened and rolled up the boy's sleeve. Johnathon saw a skull in front of a crossed combat knife and a M16 with the words "heart breaker" over the skull, the word "or" that looked as if it were etched into the skull's forehead, and the words "life taker" under the skull.

"Were you supposed to be a Marine?" asked Johnathon. The boy froze and looked up at Johnathon and nodded. "I got this one Walker." said Johnathon, waving off the Aussie. "What seems to be the problem Marine?" asked Johnathon. The boy went back to having a disgusted look on his face and turned away from Johnathon. "I said... WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM MARINE!" shouted Johnathon, slamming the table in front of the Philipiano Boy.

"SIR, I'M RUNNING AWAY, SIR!" shouted the boy.

"Ya got a name?" asked Johnathon.

"Datu Quan. You?" he said.

"I usually don't go on first name basis but, you can call me Porter." said Johnathon. "Now, who are you running away from?" asked Johnathon.

"A gang on Sahar. I'm very valuable to them, but I decided that I don't want them around my siblings. And I'm guessing they hired you guys to hut me down so they can cut me into little teenie tiny pieces. Hmm?" said Datu.

"No, we're not hired by a gang, mate." said Walker.

"How were you valuable to them?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, judging by how young he is and how tight he looks, I'd say he was used for personal services." said Walker.

"Shut up!" said Johnathon.

"No, I wouldn't do anything like that man. I uh, I...was an arms dealer. I bought and payed for their weapons. Anything they needed I could get for them." said Datu. "How did you know I wanted to be a Marine?"

"Because, we got some just like 'em mate." said Walker, taking off the button up shirt and flexing his arm to reveal an identical tattoo. Johnathon took his armor off and revealed a bald eagle carrying a knife in one set of talons and an M16 in the other and a scroll in its beak on Johnathon's chest. The eagle was facing to the right in a three dimensional sort of way.

"I think mine's better, personally." said Johnathon.

"Wow. That's some nice ink man. You guys are from Eastpoint academy?" asked Datu.

"Yeah." said Walker. Just then a girl walked into the room. All eyes in the room were on her because she didn't look like a regular person. She had the facial build of a fox, with ears sprouting out of her head that went down to her jaw. She had brown fur naturally growing out of her body, except for white fur growing on her eyelids down the front of her down to her waist. She wore a white blouse with blue jeans and light blue flip flops. Her claws were painted a white scarlet, same as her hair.

"Hey Johnathon, Vic just called. Said he needed you back pronto." she said.

"Thanks Jordan." said Johnathon. She smiled and walked out of the room. Datu checked her out as she turned around. He then saw Johnathon's piercing eyes.

"What, she's got one of those perfectly hour glass shaped bodies man. Sorry." said Datu. "Where'd you find her man?"

"It wasn't that long ago. I lost her, but then I found her again." said Johnathon.

* * *

**Flashback: Five months ago. Terra Atmosia. 8:00 p.m.  
**

Johnathon sat at the window of an apartment in a building across the street from a house. A very special house. He carefully watched who entered and exited the house and saw the person he was searching for. She looked about 14, with strange markings on her body. She had oddly looking everything which made her stand out from the crowd. She then took out a cloak and threw it over herself.

"Contact spotted. Moving in." said Johnathon into a phone.

"Remember, you just want to scare her enough to get information out of her. Keep the body count low." said a British voice on the other end of the line.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. Anything else?" asked Johnathon.

"No, nothing more, smart ass." said the voice. Johnathon smirked and hung up the phone. He opened up the window and climbed out onto the roof. He then walked along the end of the roof top while still keeping eye contact with his target. The girl turned and walked down an abandoned ally way. Johnathon turned and kept watch of her. _An ally way, Kai. Seriously, if I'm gonna tail you at least have the courtesy to make it a challenge._ She kept her pace down the ally way until she came to a dead end. As she turned around, her foot caught on the corner of her cloak and the girl tripped and fell. Something metallic slid across the ground.

"Dammit." she said, getting up and brushing the dust off herself. Johnathon looked on the walls around her, and saw that there was a cloths line above where she was looking. Johnathon carefully edged his way down to the cloths line and hung by his knees from the cloths line. "Ah ha!" exclaimed the girl, as she bent down and picked up the object. She pocketed the object and began to walk out of the ally way. She then placed a hand on her crystal necklace and an orb of light appeared out of no where.

"What did you drop Kai?" asked the orb. The girl ignored it and continued down the ally way. When she got close enough, Johnathon let go of the line. The orb apparently had noticed him. "Kai, LOOK OUT!" She looked up only to be tackled by Johnathon from above. Johnathon immediately got up and took out a suppressed pistol, and pointed it at the girl.

"Good to see you again gorgeous." said Johnathon. The girl gave him a blank stare.

"How did you find me?" asked the girl.

"Kai, give me some credit. I'm part of an organization of highly trained assassins, not some stupid squadron of Talons." said Johnathon.

"You put that weapon away right now! I'm warning you, I'll-" stammered the orb.

"You'll what?" asked Johnathon, taking out another pistol and pointing it at the orb.

"Torch, calm down." said Kai, slowly getting up, only to get shoved back to the ground by Johnathon's foot.

"Don't point that weapon at me. You take your foot off of her chest right now. I'll have you know that Kai is very capable of defending herself." said Torch. Johnathon rolled his eyes inside of his helmet and fired at the orb.

"NO!" shouted Kai. The orb continued to float there.

"Huh, I had a feeling that's what was going to happen." said Johnathon, holstering the second pistol and turning his attention back to Kai. "Where's Jordan?" he asked.

"No idea." said Kai. Johnathon took his foot off of her chest, kicked Kai in the stomach, and put his foot back on her chest in one swift movement. Kai howled in pain, and sobbed a small bit.

"Where is she Kai? My patience is thin right now." said Johnathon.

"In a house." said Kai.

"Okay, that's a start. Where's the house?" asked Johnathon.

"Say please, Porter." spat Kai. Johnathon pointed his pistol at Kai's shoulder and shot her where the arm meets the shoulder. She screamed in pain.

"Awww. Did that hurt? I wouldn't have had to have done that if you hadn't been such a smart ass." said Johnathon, hauling Kai up by her throat.

"Some place about eight miles north of here. It's part of some gang. They took her and gave me a check. That's all I know, I swear." said Kai, struggling for air.

"How dare you harm her like that. You monster, you're a thug. You are nothing but a thug." said Torch.

"Call your pet off." said Johnathon.

"I'm most certainly not her pet." said Torch, fuming.

"Torch, enough." grunted Kai.

"Where is it exactly?" asked Johnathon.

"I told you. Eight miles north of here. It's the only house in that area." said Kai, her blood now starting to leak onto her cloths. He let go of Kai as she, not so gracefully, fell to the ground. He then took off a small backpack and pulled out a first aid kit and a pair of pliers. Torch floated down to Kai as Johnathon crouched down with the pliers in hand. Johnathon put his hand over Kai's mouth.

"Don't make any noise, you have some of my property." said Johnathon, plunging the pliers into the bullet wound. A muffled scream came from the girl as Johnathon slowly dug the bullet out of her shoulder. "If you had just told me what I wanted to know, you wouldn't be in this situation" said Johnathon in a soothing tone. It didn't do much to sooth Kai at all. Once Johnathon had finally got the bullet out of the girl, he took some bandages and pads and cleaned up the wound. He then bandaged her up and let her pass out.

"Vic, I got the location of where Jordan might be. Shift the drone to about eight miles north of my current position." said Johnathon, on the phone again.

"Right, give me a few minutes." said The Director. "Well, it looks like there's only one house up there. I see quite a few people with Atmosian crystal swords. I'll have your personal weapons dropped along with a Preditorian Navy Seal. Do you have any preferences?" asked The Director.

"Get me someone that I know." said Johnathon, hanging up. Half an hour later he was at the house and saw a figure in navy blue fatigues, black body armor, a black balaclava, and green glowing night vision goggles.

"Sergeant Dayton bag reporting for duty." said the figure over a com.

"Dayton, it's Johnathon. From Eastpoint." said Johnathon. "I know I probably shouldn't tell you this but, there is a very valuable person to both of us inside. Your sister, Jordan needs our help. She's in there and she's probably being beaten or raped or something of that order. I need you to be on edge, but I also need you to be as cruel as ever. We're going to send this entire gang a message that they are never to screw with the Preditorians ever again.

"You got it man." said Dayton, a little shaken up. He came to Johnathon's position and crouched as he and Johnathon watched the guard's movements closely. They saw that the house itself was inside a fence with razor wire at the top. "That could be a problem."

"No it won't." said Johnathon moving down to the fence. He took out a combat knife and wedged it into a top link in the fence and brought it down, cutting an entrance in the "secure" compound. The two agents moved in and took out silenced pistols. Two gang members came out of the house in front of them. "I got the bastard on the right." said Johnathon, a slight Irish accent slipping out.

"You got it. In three, two, one." said Dayton, firing at the same time as Johnathon, and killing the tow gang member simultaneously. "Moving into the house." said Dayton.

"Copy that, continuing my approach to the main compound." said Johnathon, taking out a silenced ACR with a suppressor on the end of the barrel. "Meet you on the roof."

"Roger that." said Dayton. Johnathon silently killed more gangsters as he steadily moved closer to the main building. When he got there, Johnathon saw Dayton being pushed out be a gang member in front of him. Johnathon put the rifle on his back and ran at the member. He hauled the man away from Dayton and threw him against a nearby wall. Johnathon then brought one of his arms away from the criminal, and flicked back his wrist, causing an eleven inch blade to come out of the wrist of his armor. Johnathon plunged the blade into the gangster's neck and waited for his pulse to stop. "Thanks." said Dayton.

"Don't mention it. Let's get to the roof." said Johnathon. They ran up the wall to a ledge and grabbed on. They then climbed up to the top of the roof of the main compound. They then migrated to the front side of the building. The rooftop itself had a railing to prevent a death from someone accidentally falling. Luckily, these railing were secure even to Stork's mighty standards. Johnathon took his back pack off again and took out two coils of climbing rope and some rock climbing clips. Johnathon handed a length and a few clips to Dayton and took his own length. They walked over to the railing and tied one end of the rope to one of the clips. They then put the attached clip under the railing and over and clipped it to the remaining line. Both of them climbed over the railing and took the remaining rope and clipped it to themselves. Holding onto the rope with one hand, Johnathon and Dayton took our their rifles in the other, and looked at each other.

"Ready when you are." said Dayton, taking small steps to prevent himself from slipping.

"Go." said Johnathon, pushing off at the same time as Dayton. They came to a window on the second floor. After shooting it a few times, Johnathon and Dayton came crashing into the main hideout. Some resistance that showed itself to Johnathon and Dayton were immediately taken down by suppressed weapons. "Move up." said Johnathon.

"It probably would have been a good idea to leave some of them alive." said Dayton in a sarcastic tone. The moved into closed rooms, and took down any resistance that stood in their way. "Cleaver, clean." said Dayton, killing a gang member. Johnathon moved into the next room and shot two more gangsters.

"From Preditoria with love assholes." said Johnathon, exchanging an empty clip for a new one.

"Johnathon, I'm only finding gangsters and prostitutes. What the hell is going on?" asked Dayton. Before Johnathon could answer, they heard a male voice struggling to speak and breath. The two soldiers moved closer and found that the door was reinforced on the outside. "I got this." said Dayton, taking out two handles. Dayton pressed a button on the both of them and two kro-bars came out like police night sticks. He handed one to Johnathon and put it his in the door. "Hey, we're not being payed to stand there, help me with this door." Johnathon put his kro-bar in the door. They pulled the door open and threw down the kro-bars, and rushed in with their side arms.

They found Jordan in a pair of handcuffs on the floor, choking a gangster to death.

"Wow. I really wasn't expecting to find that when we were walking in here." said Dayton.

"Hi boys. Just finishing up for you guys." said Jordan, as cheery as ever. Once the man breathed his final breath, she let go and got up and hugged both of the two boys. "So, what are you guys doing here, all dressed up?"

"Rescuing you." said Dayton.

"Aww, that's sweet of my big brother and my best friend to come for me. Although, it's not really all that necessary at the moment. So, Johnathon, I was thinking that since your house isn't safe anymore, I was thinking we just kill everyone her and take this place. Although, we're gonna have to clean up the bodies before they start stinking." said Jordan, not losing her cheery tone.

"How secure is it?" asked Johnathon.

"Very, took me five tries to escape and kill this guy." said Jordan, gesturing to the dead man laying beneath her.

"Alright, let me just call in some clean up crews. Oh and Dayton, turn in your resignation to the seals. Your working with me and my team from now on." said Johnathon taking out the phone.

* * *

**End of Flashback.**

"Wow man. So, you went commando on their asses. That's fricken cool man. Do you think you can help me out with my gang problem. They seem to not want me alive anymore." said Datu.

"Not right now, but I'll look into it. For now though, we'll stash ya here." said Johnathon, getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to read and review.


	3. Information, Lies, and Espionage

Okay, my friends. Time for chapter three of the new story. Kai does not belong to me. She belongs to Livewire Lilah. Now for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3. **

Terra Tropica was a wonderful place to spend a nice vacation. Sand, sun, beaches... what more could be asked. A man in a nice tailored suite stood on the sidewalk in front of a tiki bar smoking a cigarette. He was a middle aged man with white skin. His eyes were very peculiar, seeing as his right eye was blue and the left eye was green. He had a mild five o'clock shadow and a very unsettling look on his face. He checked his watch and looked up and down the road frequently as he was expecting someone. Finally he heard an engine getting steadily louder. The man took a long drag of the cigarette and looked down the road as a black Cadillac sped up the road towards him. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out as the car stopped in front of him. The man walked over and opened the back door. He then walked towards the bar as he was closely followed by Johnathon and an older boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a naval officer's uniform.

"Where the hell have you two been? Drake wasn't going to start the meeting without you." said the finely dressed man looking over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry okay, I had more important matters to attend to than a goddamn war meeting." said the older boy.

"Well Kyle, even you don't have the luxury of wasting the Emperor's time. Follow me." said the man, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

"Whatever you say, _Vladimir._" said Kyle. They all walked into the tiki bar and went into the back of the building. There was a door that was concealed in the back, which was opened by Vladimir. There was a descending staircase that went down into a dark basement. When they all reached the basement, Vladimir clapped twice and the staircase rose into the ceiling. The floor then began to creak and descend. The walls went from being wood to hard concrete with lights in them. The elevator descended until it abruptly stopped and a door in the wall opened.

"Let's go. He's waiting." said a tall and thin British man, also in a finely tailored suite. He had blue eyes, blond thinning hair and oval glasses. He held a news paper under his shoulder. He turned around and walked down a hallway until he reached a thick vault door and knocked. The locks switched and the door opened. Inside, there was a whole manner of people: politicians, along with their body guards, military officers, mercenaries, business CEO's and many room itself was a press room, where important speeches, photo ops, and business propositions and reports were given to the Higher Ups in the Preditorian Government. It had quite a few seats and a podium at the front of the room.

"My Director, I don't really think that my time will be best utilized by being spent at a war meeting. Besides, isn't my dad usually the one that goes to these things?" said Johnathon to the British man.

"We'll chat later. Right now, just stay focused. These business people are the ones that are going to keep the money to your operations flowing, so I would advise you to give them your undivided attention." said the man. Johnathon sighed and took a seat next to Vladimir. A man with slicked back hair and glasses, in a suite, walked up to the podium.

"That's Robert Gibbs, Emperor Mousquante's Press Secretary and War Minister. " whispered Vladimir.

"Ugh, that bastard's like tits on a bull. Fricken useless, Makarov." whispered Kyle. Johnathon, The Director, and Makarov nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me. You're going to have to put that cigarette out sir." said Gibbs to Makarov. Makarov stuck it in the cup holder of his seat. "Thank you, now we can begin. If you'll all please rise as we play the Preditorian Empire's National Anthem." **(Just play the Russian national anthem on youtube. I have the words in chapter twelve of my First story).** After, the anthem was played, everyone sat down, and took out a pamphlet from under their chair. "Now, if you'll all turn to page twenty three, we can address our most pressing matters like the one of the assassins that seem to keep wasting government funds. Johnathon Porter Junior, are you present?" he asked.

Johnathon stood up along with the Director. "I'm financing him. Naturally with the kind of clearance that I gave him, he has a blank check."

"Well, that blank check is adding up to quite the pretty penny. What kind operations are you conducting Director Drake?" asked Gibbs.

"Black ones Mr. Press Secretary." said Johnathon. The room suddenly became vibrant with chatter. Some of the body guards in the room gazed at Johnathon. Johnathon looked them in the eye and stared them down. They quickly looked away. Gibbs continued his little spiel, with no more mention of Johnathon wasting government funds. The room's attention went to Kyle. Apparently, the navy had such a lack of officers that the defense bureau was deciding to promote him. He was given a full commission, a few shiny pins and metals, and... a ship. Kyle had the look of utter terror. The crowd in the room gave him a round of applause as he went back to his seat.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later**

Outside the tiki bar Johnathon stood with the Director as he took out a newspaper.

"The girl that you interrogated five months ago, she disappeared the night you went after Jordan. We lost her, and when we found her, her movements were very difficult to trace. That is... until today." he said, showing a picture of the main town of Atmosia in shambles. Houses, in the picture, were torn apart. Some had holes in them, others were completely leveled with their occupants, covered in grime, tears, and blood. Below that picture was a smaller picture of Kai. Although, picture wasn't as good a descriptive word as mugshot. "We believe that she still has vital intelligence of the whereabouts of your family." said the Director.

"Wait, you think she lied to me. No, I don't think so. I mean, I left an image of thing to come the last time Kai and I had a little chat." said Johnathon.

"Well, you thought wrong. She's being held in a maximum security prison on Atmosia. The Storm Hawks are on route to take her to her trial tomorrow morning." said the Director.

"Then I have to get to her first. I'll need one hour to get my team assembled." said Johnathon.

"Good luck, my boy." said the Director. Johnathon haled a cab and got into it. Half an hour later, he was back at his base of operations on Atmosia, informing his team of the all sat at a round table, similar to the one on the Condor.

"So, what your saying is that this girl lied to you. Are you gonna go in guns blazing?" asked Jordan, scooting a bit closer to Johnathon.

"No, she still has vital intel. She lives, so long as I need her. After that, you can have her Jordan." said Johnathon, pulling her close to him.

"So, where's the prison, and how "secure" is it?" asked Walker doing air quotes.

"Five times less secure than Zartacla. We'll be under the clock though, because the Storm Hawks are going to try and get her to escort her to the trial." said Johnathon.

"Vell, zhey're not moving in a hurry. And, after reading her file and seeing her relationships vith the Storm Hawks, I don't sink zat zhey know who the prisoner is." said Schrody.

"That's gonna be their undoing then." said Dayton.

"True, but it still doesn't hurt to be quick and efficient. Jordan, I'll need you to hack into their computers and monitor everything from here. Dayton, Walker, you two will be in the prison with me. Get suited up." said Johnathon.

"I don't have any armor." said Walker.

"Yes, you do. I ordered you some, from the top armoring branch itself. It arrived yesterday." said Johnathon.

"Oh yeah, I know where it is. Walker, come with me, I'll show you where it is." said Dayton.

"Vat about me?" asked Schrody.

"You need to stay here and watch Datu. Make sure that he doesn't try anything funny." said Johnathon. Schrody saluted him, and walked of to where Datu was. Jordan got up and sat at her computers. Johnathon got up and went to his room and suited up in his won armor. He came back out to see Dayton in his Seal gear, and Walker in similar armor. (For Dayton, look up splinter cell conviction archer on google images. It'll be the guy posing with a submachine gun. For Walker, look up splinter cell conviction vr alkilai on google images. For Johnathon, look up splinter cell conviction 3e shadow armor.) "Okay, let's go over the plan one last time. The Storm Hawks will be here in a half hour. Seven minutes to get to the prison. Five minutes to bypass security, eight minutes to get inside the main facility and grab the High Value Individual (HVI), and ten minutes to get out." said Johnathon.

"Plenty of time. Let's move." said Dayton, grabbing his rifle. Johnathon grabbed an M4 and tossed it to Walker. He then picked up and M16 and left the base. When they arrived it was still dark. They were still on schedule. By this time, Jordan had already hacked into their networks and crippled the prison security.

"Dayton, I love your sister." said Johnathon, pulling the slide back on his rifle. They moved in and shot out the lights.

"Switching to night vision." said Walker. The others did the same.

"Moving up." said Dayton, as they neared Kai's cell. Johnathon could see one guard with a spear standing guard. He holstered the rifle and snuck up to the guard. Not noticing anything, the guard turned his back to Johnathon, who in turn put the guard into a choke hold and knocked him out. He then dragged the body to a dark corner and went back to his friends.

"Walker, explosives on the door." said Johnathon. Walker took out a small charge and placed it on the door. He then took out a detonator and blew the door open. The girl inside was startled at best, as the three of them moved in, put her hands in a zip tie, and a black potato sack over her head. "Come on, let's move." said Johnathon, walking out into the hallway. He barely got one step before the guards had found them and started to fire on them. Johnathon dove back into the cell and and grabbed two flashbangs off of Walker's vest. Johnathon yanked the pins out and tossed them into the hallway and waited. When they exploded, Johnathon got the worst of the four people in there. After briefly shaking off the high pitched ringing in his ears, Johnathon led his team out of the prison hallways passed the guards bent over holding both their eyes and their heads. They quickly left the prison and disappeared into a nearby forest.

Once back at the base, Johnathon took Kai into an interrogation room and beckoned Jordan to come with him. She and Johnathon watched Kai in another room while she tried to think of where she was and who it was who captured her.

"What do you want to do, good cop bad cop?" asked Johnathon.

"Sure, I haven't gotten my chance to beat the stuffing out of her yet. Why not?" said Jordan, pounding a fist into an open hand repeatedly.

"Just...be careful okay. I think her powers have evolved in the last five months." said Johnathon.

"What makes you say that?" asked Jordan.

"Walker said he could feel some kind of presence in his head while he was carrying her here." said Johnathon. "So I say again, be careful."

"I'll be fine. You just give her the deal." said Jordan. Johnathon took off his balaclava and walked out of the room. He entered the interrogation room with a manila folder and a pen. He placed these things on a table in front of Kai, and then reached over and took the sack off of Kai's head. She looked at him with both shock and utter distaste.

"I thought I said that you better check out." said Johnathon.

"I did. You got your overly obsessed girl friend and your partners back." said Kai.

"You never said anything about my family." said Johnathon.

"_You_ didn't ask." said Kai, with a bitter smile on her face. A vein in Johnathon's temple began to pulsate.

"_You_, better start given answers then before you get hurt." said Johnathon.

"Who's gonna hurt me. You? My wounds healed up almost immediately, so that only led me to believe that you hit like a pussy." said Kai, spitting in Johnathon's face. Johnathon took out a hanker chef and calmly wiped his face off.

"Okay, you asked for it." said Johnathon, getting up and kicking his chair across the room. He walked over to the door and let Jordan in, holding a glass bottle. Suddenly, a slight look of terror flowed onto Kai's face. Jordan cracked her knuckles and walked over to Kai. Jordan handed the bottle to Johnathon, who broke it on the table and picked up a sharp piece of glass.

"No matter what you do to me, it's all going to be in vein. Everyone whose anyone in Atmos wants my hide at the moment. I'm dead either way. So if you think that you rage inspired terror is going to make me talk, then you two are seriously wasting your time. Being a bounty huntress, I've seen much worse things than that. I have nothing to gain by talking to you." said Kai, trying to hide some fear. Johnathon handed the piece of glass to Jordan and walked behind Kai. He took her head and opened her mouth and held it there. Jordan gently placed the glass on Kai's tongue, and cracked her knuckles once more. Johnathon snapped Kai's mouth shut, and put his mouth to Kai's ear and whispered, "Then think of what you have to lose."

The next thing Kai felt was Jordan's fist being smashed into her face as Johnathon let go. She then tasted blood in her mouth. Johnathon's hands came back and readjusted Kai's head to its previous position. Jordan punched Kai again, and Kai could taste more blood in her mouth. Johnathon rearranged Kai's head once more and Jordan punched Kai once more. Kai's head was down as she spat out excess blood and the glass.

"Thanks Jordan. I'll tell you if we need to do that again." said Johnathon, closing the door after Jordan left. He took his time walking back to Kai, who was panting heavily. She looked up to the reflective window that Jordan was standing behind.

"Your girlfriend throws a good punch. I wouldn't have guessed that all she does is sit behind a computer in a comfortable chair all day." said Kai, spitting out some more blood onto the floor. Johnathon picked up his chair and dragged it back to the table. He sat down in front of Kai.

"You mentioned that you are being chased by everyone whose anyone?" asked Johnathon. Kai slowly looked up at him.

"Yeah. What's it to you. Are you going to feed me to them?" asked Kai.

"As much fun as that would be, no, that's not what I'm going to do. I'm an intelligence agent. Intelligence Agencies themselves, are capable of pulling many different kinds of strings. One such string is to make people disappear, both by lethality, and espionage. So, if you help me, I can help you." said Johnathon.

"What are you saying? That if I scratch your back, you'll scratch mine?" asked Kai, much calmer.

"Yes. Give me what I need, and I will erase your existence so that these people who are "chasing" you will be a thing of the past." said Johnathon.

"I need some time to think about this." said Kai.

"Take as long as you like." said Johnathon exiting to room. He walked back to the other side of the reflective window and found a very pissed Jordan. "What?"

"Your giving her a way out!" said Jordan.

"If it gets me what I need. Look, this is what you signed up for when I gave you the option of working on the team." said Johnathon.

"I know, but she betrayed you and you family. And, now your going to give that bitch a get out of jail free card?" said Jordan. Johnathon took Jordan's words into account and thought about what he was offering Kai. He understood why Jordan was flustered, but he needed that information, and he was willing to do what ever was necessary to get it.

"Johnathon." called Kai. "I'm ready to make my decision." Johnathon left Jordan, grabbed a bottle of water, and reentered the interrogation room. He unscrewed to cap to the bottle and poured some into Kai's mouth. She swished it for a few seconds and spat it out onto the floor. "I'll cooperate with you. Are you planning on keeping me here for a while?"

"Perhaps. It's going to take some time to get every single spec of data the even mentions you erased." said Johnathon.

"Then you need to do something for me. I mean, for us." said Kai. Johnathon's vein in his temple started to pulsate again.

"And what would that be?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, there's this guy who is tracking my every move. His last known location of me was in the prison, so, you've bought us some time. However, it won't take him long to figure out where I am. If you want my occupation here to go undisturbed, then I would Highly recommend that you kill him. There's a bounty on his head, so, if you give the authorities proof of death, than I can split that bounty with you." said Kai. Johnathon sighed, considering his options. For some odd reason, he felt compelled to help her. He felt out of place being so charitable to someone that he wanted dead so badly.

"How much money?" asked Johnathon.

"150,000 gold widgets for each of us." said Kai. Now she had Johnathon's full attention.

"Okay, you give me a name and location and I'll give you a corpse." said Johnathon.

"Name's Rodrigo. He's on Terra Tropica and he spends most of his time in his overpriced mansion on the beach." said Kai.

"Any security measures?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, he's a private investigator. However, he still has a private security force on his property. He jogs every morning with no security though." said Kai.

"How close to tracking your every move is he?" asked Johnathon.

"He's probably at the prison, clearing it room by room right now." said Kai. Johnathon's blood ran cold, as he considered his luck on things. Had he and his team waited till the morning, they would probably be dead right now.

"Okay. I'll look into it." said Johnathon.

"Well, whatever your going to do, do it soon, because he's either trying to find my trail, or he's already closing in to this place." said Kai.

"How good is his security?"

"Not as good as you and your friends, but still pretty good." Johnathon looked up to Jordan.

"Get everyone ready for a fight." said Johnathon, turning back to Kai. "This asshole want a fight, we'll give him one."

* * *

Okay, that's the end of chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R everyone.


	4. Getting Attacked and Coming Out

**Chapter 4. Okay, been a while since my last update. Thought I'd write another chapter. I don't own the Storm Hawks, I only own Johnathon, Dayton, Walker, Schrody, Datu, Jordan. Kai belongs to Livewire Lilah.**

* * *

Rodrigo was a slender man. He was of Mexican decent. He had a balding head with gray hair growing out of it, tan skin, brown eyes. He wore an average investigator's attire. Brown suite, tan over coat, a brown hat and round rimmed black sunglasses. He paced around the main lobby that was filled with dead atmosian police. A younger security officer approached him.

"Have you found the girl?" asked Rodrigo.

"Si, senior." said the officer. "The group that just took her has taken her into a private location in the woods."

"Then let's get moving." said Rodrigo, turning and walking out the door.

* * *

Jordan walked into the interrogation room once Johnathon had gotten suited back up along with the others. Kai looked up at her.

"What did you do?" asked Jordan.

"What?" asked Kai.

"Johnathon was ready to rip your guts out. And now you and him are best friends all of the sudden." said Jordan.

"Oh you're just being territorial, you stupid mut." said Kai. Jordan kicked Kai's chest so that she fell on her ground on her back. Jordan's nails grew into claws and Kai shook to get loose. Jordan grabbed Kai by the jaw.

"If I even sense that you are setting us up, I will carve you up into little. Fucking. Dog treats. Got it?" asked Jordan. Kai nodded. They heard footsteps come into the room. "Johnathon, I'm sorry, okay. We were just having a," Jordan turned around to find the barrel of a revolver pointed in her face. The man holding it cocked the hammer. "Chat." said Jordan. The man had a mexican police officer's uniform on.

"Leave this room now, and you won't be hurt." he said, motioning for Jordan to leave with his hand. Jordan put her hand on her head and slowly pace out of the room. She then grew her claws and silently turned around, taking her hands off of her head. She slowly approached the man who hovered over Kai now. Jordan paced up behind him and dug her claws into his neck. He screamed in agony as Jordan wrenched his spinal cord and threw him against a table. Slowly, she managed to rip out three of the vertebra from the man's spinal cord. The officer fell to the ground in a bloody twitching mass on the floor. Jordan started licking her fingers as she searched the body for the revolver.

"It's over here." said Kai from the floor. Jordan stopped and paced towards Kai. "Listen, I can help you get these guys out of here. Just give me some free limbs and I can make it all worth your while." said Kai. Jordan froze with her index finger in her mouth. She crouched down so the all her and Kai had to do to talk was barely whisper.

"I don't want to work along side you. Because you're right. I am being territorial. Stay away from Johnathon. He's mine." said Jordan, picking up the revolver.

"Okay, fine. I won't get between you two. Just get me out of here. I can help." said Kai.

"How are you going to help? Get another Cyclonian Commander to ambush us again, and then take my brother hostage? I can't trust you as far as I can throw you." said Jordan. Another guard came up behind Jordan, turned her around and punched her in the face. Kai saw a shiny object fall from Jordan's shirt and clang towards her. Kai bounced the chair closer and saw that it was a key to handcuffs. Kai kept bouncing towards the key as Jordan and the guard got into a fist fight. Kai took the key and wedged the key into one of her cuffs. She got her hands free just in time to see Jordan being wrestled to the ground. Kai focused her power and froze the guard that was trying to kill Jordan. Jordan threw him off and the corpse shattered against the wall. "Although, I might be able to throw you quite a ways."

"You're letting me help, now?" asked Kai.

"You just save my life, even though I could have taken him. I owe you that much." said Jordan, picking up the revolver again, and exiting the room. Kai soon followed and stayed close to Jordan, who pocketed the revolver and grew out her claws again. When they neared a corner of a hall way, another one of Rodrigo's guards jumped out and tried to stab Jordan. Jordan quickly reacted and caught the knife while simultaneously shoving her hand into the guard's stomach, grabbing anything she could get her hands on, and yanking it out. Kai nearly vomited when she saw this display. Jordan then casually started to lick her finger once more. Another guard tried to shoot the both of them from around the corner and missed. Jordan grabbed the guard's arm and brought him close. She then grabbed his head, bent it to one side, and dug her teeth into the man's neck, ripping a small portion out.

"How can you stand that?" asked Kai, holding her stomach.

"What? I'm sorry, okay. I've got a large appetite when it comes to raw meat." said Jordan.

"Ain't that the truth." said Johnathon walking out of the adjoining room, loading a clip into his rifle.

"That's just wrong." said Jordan.

"As is letting Kai out of her cell." said Johnathon.

"She saved my life, what do you want." said Jordan.

"Oh God, I hate the savior game. There are some times when it's just easier to just let the person kill you." said Johnathon.

"Oh please. You'd be broke in less than a week if you didn't have me to tell you where to put your investments. And, you probably wouldn't even be able to get out of bed in the mornings if I wasn't there to wake your fat ass up." said Jordan. Johnathon looked down over his shoulder.

"It's not fat. It's big boned." said Johnathon. Jordan smacked her forehead.

"This is what I have to deal with on a constant basis." said Jordan to Kai.

"How much more guys are in here?" asked Johnathon.

"I don't know Johnathon. Let me get my crystal ball and find ou- oh wait. It's at the damn cleaners." said Jordan, her voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Hey, keep it up and I'll-"

"You'll what? Give me a spanking?" asked Jordan. Johnathon went into deep thought.

"Yeah. I'll give you the spanking of a lifetime." said Johnathon.

"Oooo." said Jordan, perking her ears up a little.

"Okay, seriously, can you two stop this. It's really creeping me out." said Kai.

"Are there horrible mental images swirling in your head right now?" asked Jordan.

"Yes." said Kai.

"Does it torture you?" asked Johnathon.

"Yes!" said Kai.

"GOOD!" said Johnathon and Jordan in unison. Kai rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you two to help me." said Kai walking backwards. Suddenly a guard jumped her from behind and grabbed her. Kai shouted but was quickly silent when her throat had a knife held against it.

"Drop your weapons, or I kill your friend!" said the man. Johnathon and Jordan looked at each other and looked back at the man.

"Go ahead, kill her. She's not my friend." said Johnathon. The man froze and looked at Kai. When his gaze came back up, with a confused look on his face, he saw Johnathon's rifle pointed at his head. A quick inhale was all Kai heard before the sound of a gunshot filled the hallway. The guard fell and Kai slowly turned around and saw the still confused look on his face, while blood flowed out of the hole in his forehead. She whipped around at Johnathon.

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" shouted Kai.

"Sweetie, if Johnathon wanted to kill you, you'd be lying on the floor next to the mexi." said Walker, coming from the same direction as the guard had.

"Walker, damage report." said Johnathon.

"Well, I've killed at least five. Dayton's gone silent, but I wouldn't get worried, he's probably screwing around with the suppressed weapons." said Walker. All of the sudden a ventilation hatch above them came off the vents and fell to the floor with a loud clang. Dayton hopped out and joined the group.

"Speak of the devil." said Johnathon. "Okay, all that's left is-"

"Schrody and Datu." said Dayton. Everyone stared at one another.

"Well, it was nice knowing the little bastard." said Walker walking away.

"Hey, come on. We should at least try to look for them." said Dayton. Walker went to the corner of the hallway, looked left, looked right, and turned back to Dayton.

"Well, looks like we cant find him. I'm going back to my room." said Walker. Johnathon smacked his forehead and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Dayton.

"Obviously I'm going to find him." said Johnathon. Dayton sighed.

"I'll come with you I guess." said Dayton. They walked to Datu's cell and Dayton turned around and Dayton stood watch. Johnathon opened the door and found Schrody sitting in Datu's lap with his arms around Datu's neck. He whipped around to Johnathon.

"Um...it's exactly vat it looks like." said Schordy.

"Yeah, okay. Just clean up when you're done." said Johnathon, shutting the door. Dayton turned around to see Johnathon shuttering horribly.

"Is he dead?" asked Dayton.

"No." said Johnathon.

"Well, what's he doing?" asked Dayton, going to the door, and opening it. Johnathon herd a shriek and the door slam shut and lock. Dayton came up to Johnathon's side. "I told you he was gay. Pay up." said Dayton, holding up his hand. Johnathon merely gave Dayton a high five. Jordan caught up to them.

"Well, did you find them?" she asked. Johnathon and Dayton nodded their heads but didn't speak. "What's going on. Does Schrody have Datu tied to a chair?"

"Yeah, and cloths were coming off." said Dayton, with a shudder.

"Ha! I told you, Johnathon. I fricken told you but do you listen to me? No, you don't. I was right you were wrong. Pay up." said Jordan, holding up her hand. Johnathon gave her a high five and stormed off, passing Kai along the way.

"What's the matter with him?" asked Kai.

"Oh, he's just a little pissed cause he found out that he was wrong about something. And he lost quite the sum of money." said Jordan. Kai kind of laughed.

"What was he wrong about?" asked Kai.

"Open the door and find out." said Dayton. Kai did as she was told and came back to the group scarred for life. Fifteen minutes later Schrody came out of the room and stormed off.

"I can't do zis with that amount of attention." he said stomping off. Dayton walked into Datu's cell.

"Oh my God, thank you! Please don't let that little German gay boy near me again." said Datu.

"Oh, you weren't enjoying that?" asked Dayton.

"No. Please keep him away from here." said Datu.

"Fine." said Dayton. He left and found Kai watching him. "Can I help you?" asked Dayton.

"No, I just can't really grasp what the big deal is. So he's gay. What's the problem with that?" asked Kai.

"Hey, technically you're still a prisoner. Your opinion is neither valued nor cared about." said Jordan.

"Okay, fine. Is Rodrigo still here?" asked Kai.

"No, the cowardly bastard left as soon as he saw that his forces were getting there asses handed to them." said Dayton.

"Then this is when we take the fight to him." said Kai.

"One bridge a day prisoner." said Jordan. "Right now, I think we should just kick back and enjoy the rest of the day." said Jordan, walking off to where Johnathon went.

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap. Not quite sure when the next chapter will be up. So long peoples.**


	5. Lying To a Hawk

**OK! Here's chapter 5. A nice change in view for a bit. I only own my OC's. Livewire Lilah owns Kai. And the storm hawks belong to the people from nerdcorps. Let the chapter begin. **

* * *

On the Condor, things were almost normal. Aside from Finn playing pranks on Piper, and Aerrow and Jessica, getting more and more serious as the days went by, Aerrow personally made her an honorary Storm Hawk. But things were still only somewhat normal. Piper was sitting in her lab when Aerrow called for a team meeting on the bridge. Piper sighed and walked out of her lab and to the bridge. She walked into Jessica on her way there.

"Hey." said Piper.

"Hi, I wasn't doing anything." said Jessica with a suspicious look on her face. Piper sighed.

"You've been talking to Johnathon again?" asked Piper. Jessica looked down at her shoes and nodded.

"Jessica, the only way that we can operate as a team is if we forget those chaotic days with Jo-, you know what? I'm not even going to say his name." said Piper with a satisfied look on her face. Jessica looked at Piper as if she was the very bane of her existence. She lightly slapped Piper across the face.

"That's still my family you're talking about, and I don't appreciate it how you keep insulting him like that." said Jessica.

"Oh, so I shouldn't treat Johnathon's image as though he's a complete and total psychopath. Because that's the image I get every time his name is mentioned." said Piper. Jessica turned away and stormed off to the bridge. Piper felt the spot where Jessica had lightly slapped her. She then walked after her.

When Piper got to the bridge, she saw that Finn had left a spot open for her next to him. Piper took her seat and looked at Aerrow.

"I've called you all here because we just got a message from Atmosia's prison." said Aerrow, going to the radio and flicking the switch to the on position. A distressed voice came on to the loud speakers.

"Storm Hawks, please hurry. The prisoner has almost escaped. The assailants have weapons like we've never scene. And, they're wearing some sort of fabric armor, please hurry. I don't know how much longer we can las-(gunshot) AAARRRRGGGG! (gunshot)" the message faded and then went to static. Everyone's jaws were to the floor and a look of sheer terror stayed their faces for a good ten minutes.

"That wasn't what I was expecting dude." said Finn, shifting uneasily in his seat. Junko looked seriously traumatized, and as if he were about to cry. They arrived at the prison to be met with a mild amount of optimal authorities and the rest of the authorities either getting put into a body bag or having their identities being deciphered.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Piper to Jessica.

"No, because Johnathon didn't do this." said Jessica.

"Look, babe, I know he's your cousin but-" said Aerrow.

"No I mean he couldn't have possibly done this." said Jessica. She motioned towards the scene. "All of this-" she said waving her arms, "is too sloppy for what Johnathon has been trained to do. He and his friends were trained to be precise and use finesse. This isn't finesse. It's just rage and it's too fast and reckless. Someone else did this, someone who could have been mistaken for Johnathon's squad. We need to find them, quickly before the body count gets higher." said Jessica walking back to the group. A guard walked up to Aerrow.

"Hello, I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. We were sent here to take a prisoner off your hands." said Aerrow, sticking out his hand. The man shook it with much distrust.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened. There were two groups, one wearing the armored fabric all over and another in police uniforms. The first group made it in here with ease and walked right passed security. The second group was here to make sure that there were no witnesses I guess." he said.

"Then how did you survive?" asked Aerrow.

"I threw one of my dead friends on top of me and covered myself with his blood." he said, quite shaken up. Aerrow forced a smile on his face and tried to comfort the guard as best he could.

"Do you know where these groups went?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, due north of here. Don't know where they intended on going, considering that it's nothing but dense woods out there. You guys are welcome to try and find out who did this though. It'd be much appreciated." said the guard.

"You heard him Hawks. Let's fly!" said Aerrow, getting back onto his skimmer.

* * *

Johnathon had just gotten out of his armor and into some slightly more comfortable and a lot more lighter. He now wore a pair of blue jeans, a gray short sleeved shirt, a black wool coat that went down to his thighs, and a pair of black hiking boots. He came back into the base's common area and took a seat with a cold drink being held against his forehead. He took small sips out of his glass and was about to dose off when an alarm went off. Johnathon rolled his eyes and waited for Jordan to come rushing in with a status report.

"We have more company coming." said Jordan holding her lap top to where Johnathon could see. He saw a faint glint of a group of skimmers flying in formation through the air. Johnathon looked to Jordan, and then at a large T.V. screen on the wall in front of him.

"Can I get that image on the big screen?" asked Johnathon. Jordan sat down and began clicking away on her computer and brought the image up on the large T.V. It was still blurry. "Can you make it a little more clear?"

"Yep, just give me a sec." said Jordan, still clicking away. The image cleared up immensely and they could see the skimmer formation clear as day.

"Can I get a close up on the leader please?" asked Johnathon.

"You may." said Jordan, clicking away once more. The screen closed up on the lead skimmer which showed a serious Aerrow. Kai walked in on the two of them. Both looked at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No. Although, the Storm Hawks are on their way here for something. Jordan, can you track them and get their coms on here." said Johnathon.

"Already on it baby." said Jordan, happily typing away. Johnathon and Kai waited in silence for a good two minutes before the noise of chatter between the storm hawks filled the room.

"Remember guys, we're only here for the prisoner. We are allowed to use any means necessary to get him." said Aerrow.

"Dude, does anyone even know who we're going after?" asked Finn.

"No, no one's told us anything." said Aerrow.

"I still can't believe Johnathon's team slaughtered all of those defenseless guards back there." said Junko.

"Yeah, just like he did at the Talon academy." said Piper. Johnathon turned abruptly back to the screen.

"Guys, will you drop it. I can honestly say that no one associated with my cousin could do something like that and be that messy." said Jessica.

"Look, Jess, I know what he means to you. But, sometimes, you have to accept someone track record. Johnathon's done it once. Who's to say he hasn't done it again." said Aerrow.

"I am. And if you don't stop accusing him Aerrow, I'm leaving you, and the team." said Jessica.

"Whoa, don't need to go to that extreme do we?" asked Finn.

"Keep it in your pants Finn." mumbled Kai.

"My thoughts exactly. " said Johnathon.

"We're almost there guys. Get ready. We may have a fight on our hands." said Aerrow. Jordan turned to Johnathon. '

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Do you remember, back at Eastpoint, simulation 12596-A?" asked Johnathon. Jordan had a look of utter annoyance on her face.

"Yes." she said rolling her eyes. Then she realized where this conversation was going. "You want to attempt that now!"

"It's the best shot we have. It'll take too long for some lawyers back at home to get a protective piece of paper ready and signed by the emperor. The Director's out golfing with some stupid ass ambassador, and above all that, no friendly forces are within a good ten to twenty miles of here. It's the only shot we have." said Johnathon.

"Fine. Bitch, come with me." said Jordan addressing Kai.

"Where are we going?" asked Kai.

"To a nifty little hiding place that I found when I was here?" answered Jordan. Johnathon started going room to room, telling everyone to get comfortable and get some drinks and snacks out for the upcoming guests.

* * *

The Storm Hawks landed in front of Johnathon's base. Aerrow got off and took out his twin blades, and turned around. As much as Jessica said that Johnathon was innocent, she herself took out a machete crystal powered blade for her own protection. Piper, Finn, and Junko took out their weapons and grouped up behind Aerrow.

"He's not at fault." said Jessica.

"Then why do you have a weapon, then?" asked Aerrow.

"Because we're sneaking up on him at his own base." Aerrow thought about this for a moment, but turned back around and slowly approached the front door. When they were all literally at the the door, Finn spoke up.

"So, what should we do, knock?"

"Come on Finn. Johnathon's not that simple." said Piper, leaning on the door. The weight was too much for the broken door to handle and it caved in. Piper fell inside and screamed as she saw that her head was right next to one of the many dead police that were Rodrigo's main force. Everyone moved in and saw that there were a lot more bodies in the front room. Jessica walked in last and observed the damage.

"Now this, this was Johnathon. Notice how all of the dead have a single hole in the head, whereas the others looked like Swiss cheese. This says trigger discipline and respect by making the death quick and, somewhat painless." said Jessica. Everyone else had their faces covered due to the smell of the already rotting carcasses.

"Sorry about the smell. We'll have 'em limed up in no time." said Johnathon, coming downstairs. Jessica ran over and wrapped her cousin in a hug. "We've got drinks and snacks upstairs and the smell's not as bad." said Johnathon. Jessica followed him and the rest eventually followed her. They came up to the room that Johnathon was using to track them only to find that the giant T.V., along with quite a few others, was showing news reels from different stations.

"I assume you know why we're here." said Aerrow.

"Haven't a clue." said Johnathon. Piper examined everyone in the room. Dayton was passed out on the couch, Schrody was sitting on his knees in front of the T.V., Jordan was sitting behind her computers, and Walker was sitting at a table cleaning his pistol. Various kinds of chips and dip and soda were all assorted on the coffee table in front of Dayton.

"You, have no idea what so ever? No prisoners that you might have broken out this morning? Nothing?" asked Aerrow.

"Well, we did break out an enemy of the state so that she could be brought back to the homeland to be made an example of." said Johnathon.

"Really, then can we talk to her. She might know who we're looking for." said Aerrow.

"Oh, sorry. We literally just shipped her back to the capital of Preditoria." said Jordan.

"We would have held on to her had we known you guys were coming." said Walker.

"In the mean time though, why don't you guys sit down. Take a load off. Stay for a while." said Johnathon.

"I'd rather not. We don't need you pulling rifles on us too, and massacring us as well." said Piper. This struck a raw nerve in Johnathon's head.

"Oh my God, would you just let that go. I mean seriously. So the government ordered him to do something that went against his moral philosophy. You're honestly going to tell me that your council hasn't told you to do something that you would rather not do." said Jordan.

"No, they haven't, because we're an honorable squadron. And they know that we would never compromise our reputation for something like that." said Piper.

"Have you guys even talked to the council since they threw you guys out last time I went with you?" asked Johnathon. The tables had been turned. Now it was Aerrow's raw nerves that had been struck.

"Was there really any reason for that?" asked Finn.

"Yes, if Piper would just give in to the fact that the incident was an act of war, then"

"That was not war. That was murder!" shouted Piper at Johnathon.

"THAT IS HOW YOU WIN A WAR PIPER!" shouted Johnathon. The whole room was silent for a few minutes and the awkward silence was broken when everyone jumped to the sound of a two liter bottle of soda being opened. Piper stormed out of the room, but then briefly stuck her head back into the room, and shouted "You're a fucking psychopath Johnathon." Johnathon's face briefly showed a look of rage, but it quickly subsided. Aerrow turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "

"So you have no idea who the prisoner is and where they are?" asked Aerrow.

"No I don't." said Johnathon taking a seat next to Walker.

"What about the people at the prison? Why are they all dead?" asked Finn.

"I don't- wait what?"

"Yeah, most of the guards at the prison are either dead or dying." said Finn. Johnathon looked at his friends and then at the Storm Hawks. He didn't want this kind of bloodshed. not on this kind of a scale. He turned back to his friends again and spoke up.

"Okay, just so I'm sure, none of you killed anyone in there?" he said, talking moreover to Dayton and Walker. Both shook their heads no. Johnathon was kicking himself now because if he hadn't had Jordan cripple the cameras, then they would have viable proof to show, but, in order to feel secure, Johnathon himself had pretty much dug his own grave. The questioning did nothing to prove his case overall. Aerrow looked sternly at Johnathon as if he was wasting his time. Johnathon, as defeated as he felt, still kept a brave face on and hoped for the best. The best being that the Storm Hawks get up and leave with the minimum amount of struggle as possible. The worst being him and his team having to fight them tooth and nail just to get some privacy for the rest of the day, which no one in this room was in any shape to do. Johnathon stood back up and put his hands behind his back. Jordan was slowly reaching for a pistol that she had holstered on her thigh. Johnathon stood in front of Jordan and motioned her to stop behind his back. She rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with this, Aerrow just sighed and went after Piper. The rest of his squadron slowly followed his actions and left the base. Johnathon followed them to the door and shut it quietly. He then snapped at Jordan who immediately started typing and brought the security cameras up on the main T.V. The Storm Hawks appeared to be leaving and Johnathon slowly started to breath a sigh of relief. They eventually made it back to their skimmers and got on them. Aerrow then flicked a switch on his skimmer's dashboard.

"Do we still have their coms?" asked Johnathon. His question was answered when their voices came up.

"_Hey, we need some guys to watch this place we found. Just to let us know about any noises or activity that goes on_." said Aerrow. Walker rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, we're gettin baby sitters now?"

"Hold on Walker maybe it's not for us." said Schrody.

"_Okay, where would you like these troops to be sky knight Aerrow?" _asked the voice of an emergency operator.

"_Our coordinates are eight miles northeast of the main prison in the town. Put some guys in the trees around the area. Don't make it look too obvious that your spying on these people. They'll sniff your men out in a heartbeat." _said Aerrow.

"Yes we will." said Dayton.

"Jordan, can you please get me a direct line with Vic. We're going to need to make this place a militarized zone." said Johnathon.

"Wouldn't that only boost their suspicions?" she asked.

"It probably will. But we can't operate with them snooping around the base while we're out on missions. It's just unethical." said Johnathon.

"Unethical?" asked Jordan.

"Yeah, unethical." said Johnathon.

"Dude, I think you should at least know the definitions to words that you don't know before you start using them in sentences." said Walker.


	6. Constant Frustrations

**This may a completely bland chapter or a completely epic action packed chapter. I haven't really decided yet. We'll see how it plays out. I don't own the Storm Hawks, I just own my OC's. Kai belongs to Livewire Lilah. Okay. Let's go. Sorry, almost forgot, read and review. I can't stress this delicate concept enough.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

When Aerrow had finished transmitting his message, he got back off and started back towards the front door of the base again.

"Aerrow, what are you doing?" asked Piper.

"Going to tell him." said Aerrow, not batting an eye towards anyone.

"Why, we have the element of surprise." said Finn.

"Finn, let's just face it. With the kind of connections Johnathon has, plus the kind of noise the the councils watchmen are going to be making, Johnathon's going to find out sooner or later." said Aerrow. Jessica rolled her eyes, but then kept her eyes on the skies above.

"Hey Aerrow, how 'bout sooner?" she said pointing up at a glinting light in the sky hovering high above them. She got off and took Aerrow's binoculars and looked at what was making that glint. Sure enough, a Predator Drone could be seen making small circles above them. Aerrow walked back over and gently took the binoculars from Jessica's grasp and looked at the object. Back in the base command/ living room, Johnathon and Jordan remained, watching the Hawks, like... well, like hawks. Johnathon saw his cousin staring straight up at everyone in the room. He smiled to himself. _I never could beat her eagle eyes._

"Damn," he heard Aerrow say. "We need to take it down. We won't be able to get anything done with that Irish bastard breathing down our necks."

Johnathon put his hand to his chest. _Ouch! _Jessica interjected.

"Aerrow, if he can see us. It's very well likely that he can hear us too." said Jessica. Johnathon walked over to Jordan's desk and picked up and earpiece com.

"Is this tapped into them?" asked Johnathon. Jordan nodded.

"Am i able to talk to them?" asked Johnathon. Another nod. Johnathon put the earpiece in and began. "And the prize goes to the little girl with the charming uniform and green eyes." said Johnathon sounding like a game show host. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Goddamn you Johnathon how did you get this frequency?" asked Aerrow, putting his hand up to his ear.

"Because I have a hacker with skillz. With a 'z'." said Johnathon, stifling a giggle. "Oh and that comment of your really hurt. I think I might need counseling now for that." said Johnathon.

"Sweetheart, you need counseling for a lot of things. Being insulted is way at the bottom of that list." said Piper.

"Ah, now I'm even more insulted. Who let her in on the conversation?" asked Johnathon.

"It's a party line you idiot, we can all hear you and how fucking stupid you sound." said Johnathon.

"Bullets and blades may break my bones but names will never hurt me." said Johnathon.

"The expression is sticks and stones you moron." said Piper, in her stuck up tone.

"Not where I'm from." said Johnathon.

"Speaking of which, they're under attack from Cyclonian invasions. And, you still haven't answered my question." said Aerrow.

"Whoa! Whoa! All kidding aside, that's not nice Aerrow. Joking about something like that." said Johnathon, stunned.

"We're not kidding Johnathon. We were going there, until of course the council told us to come here and pick up a prisoner." said Jessica. Johnathon looked as if he were mulling something over in his head.

"You better not be lying about this." said Johnathon.

"We're not. Just let us go." said Aerrow.

"No, yer all are to stay away from that terra. OI'll not half ye risken me cousin's loife just so you can get into her pant's... Skoi Knoight." said Johnathon, slipping into his Irish accent. Aerrow's and Jessica's face turned a bright red just as Johnathon finished his sentence.

"Who are you to give us orders?" asked Jessica.

"I'm yer fucking cousin, that's who. Now you stay away from that quadrant entoirely or OI'll have Kyle personally shoot you and yer ship into the wastelands. Got it? Oh, and as fer yer stupid question Aerrow, insecure coms allow for things loike this to happen. Don't be sad, it happens to the best of us." said Johnathon.

"What's Kyle gonna do. Bore us to death with his crappy jokes?" asked Piper.

"Kyle's moved up quite a bit since the last toime ya saw him. He enlisted in the Predatorian Navy and he's now an officer with a full government pension and a shiny new ship fresh out of the ship yards on Terra Mastrom." said Johnathon.

"That's very sensitive information that I didn't want a whole lot of people knowing. You may as well have just told them as to why you kidnapped Miss Ev-" said The Director. Jordan couldn't have pushed the mute button quicker.

"See Aerrow, loike OI said, it happens to the best of us." said Johnathon, now going into a nervous fit because of the Director's outbreak.

"Who was he talking about?" asked Finn, now completely intrigued.

"The prisoner we sent away. It's old news." said Johnathon.

"It most certainly is not old news. If they're on their way, you should go with them. Saves the government money, not having to use our own resources." said the Director. Johnathon was now fifteen years old, celebrating his birthday in the six months that passed since the incident, hoping that discovering the location of his sisters and his mother would be a nice fifteenth birthday present. But with no luck, Johnathon's hope grew less and less, and his resolve towards all Cyclonians became ever so violent more and more as the days went by. But, as previously stated, Johnathon was fifteen years old. Now, all of the sudden, he was five.

"But, but, but...why?" Johnathon whined. Aerrow showed as much disgust to the situation as Johnathon did towards the idea.

"Because I said so. And the Emperor is not pleased with the large amount of government funds that you're spending and the outrageous lack of results that you seem to be procuring from them. Let Atmos pay for your costs. Don't bother with trying to get the council to remove this order, because I already have a little "over-ruled" piece of paper fresh off of Emperor Mousquante's Desk. That, and I've already called the council anyway, so, it's impossible for you to say no at this point." said the Director in a very sarcastic cheerful tone.

"If it's impossible for me to say no, then what's the point of making me think OI have an opinion in your little plan?" asked Johnathon.

"I just like leading you on. I'm the Director, all I do is sit behind a desk all day, sign some papers, and take orders from a man sitting behind a bigger desk. It get's really boring having my job. I need someone to laugh at throughout my dull days." said the Director. Johnathon smacked his head with his hand.

"Fine. OI'll get everyone packed up." said Johnathon.

"Including that gang member you tackled on Amazonia?" asked the Director. Johnathon's eyes shot wide. He had completely forgotten about Datu in all of the day's events, leaving out the one where Shcrody tried to molest him. How was he going to do this. On one hand, he could let the kid go and risk losing a possible future gun smith/ arms dealer. However on the other side of the spectrum, Datu had said that he belonged to a gang, and dealing with organized crime really wasn't in a high position on Johnathon's "to-do" list.

"Well, before OI do anything..." said Johnathon. "Aerrow, you've given me some vital information, so I'm going to give some to you. There's going to be some Preditorian Army Rangers coming here to make this place a militarized zone. They'll just be here to keep those Atmosian watchmen away form the premises. I've also instructed them to install a "no fly" zone around my base. You should tell the council that too, so that neither of us cause an international incident." said Johnathon. He looked at Aerrow's face, which had an odd expression on. Almost as if surprise, anger, and relief had clashed all at the same time. "I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. Take yer toime informing the Council. I now have some last minute arrangements to be made." said Johnathon, acknowledging Jordan to take them off of the line.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" asked Jordan.

"OI'm not worried about him." said Johnathon.

"I know, I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about Kai." said Jordan. "She needs to be watched like a hawk while we're in here, let alone... God knows how far away." said Jordan. Johnathon took this fact into consideration as well. He had people coming, that much was confirmed. But could he really trust Kai to keep everything in order. "I'll stay if I have to, but she can't be left alone."

"You're not staying here. OI can't trust either of ya whoile yer both in the same room while OI'm in it as well. Let alone, "God knows how far away."" said Johnathon, doing air quotes. Jordan looked down, knowing that Johnathon was absolutely correct. All it would take is one little incident, one little remark from Kai to set Jordan off on a rampage. "Speaking of which, go and get her out of that little hiding place." said Johnathon, walking out.

"Where are you going?" asked Jordan.

"Loike OI said, there's a few last minute changes OI have to make. Once Kai's out, bring her to my room. Her and OI need to have another chat before we go." said Johnathon, walking to his room. Jordan rolled her eyes and went off to do what she was told. Johnathon went to Datu and untied him and took him to his room. By the time Johnathon and Datu had gotten situated, Jordan walked in with Kai at her heals. Jordan thrust Kai into the room and left, but staying just outside the doorway.

"Okay, if everyone's comfy OI'd loike to begin. Kai, we're going to be leaving here for a few weeks. There's an unexpected situation that just came up. OI'm leaving you and Datu here alone." said Johnathon. Jordan nearly fell after what she just heard. Infuriated, she was about to storm off before she heard the rest. "But there's a very sensitive catch if Oi'm going to trust you loike this." Jordan stopped and quietly came back to her spot. "If you harm a single hair on Datu's head, you can kiss yer little disappearing act good-bye. He is very important to me and I would prefer he be left alive. Now," said Johnathon, shifting in his seat, apparently getting something off of his desk, "OI need the both of you to sign these. They're little "don't shoot at me" forms that yer both gonna be given to the rangers that are coming soon. And," said Johnathon, taking something else off of his desk, "give them these as well. This'll let those Rangers know that yer both friends to me operations here." said Johnathon. _He must be giving them Hashie badge symbols._ thought Jordan. **(Hashie is the nick name, that I made up, given to people who are in the Hashshashin of Illumination, the organization that Johnathon works for. It's like squids for the navy/coast guard, or krauts for germans, or tojo for japanese, or even gringo for Americans. Okay, enough talk, back to the story). **

"Now, when this whole fiasco blows over and the dust has settled, OI'm going to call these rangers. They'll in turn come and get you and bring the both of you to me. Then, OI'll have a heart to heart chat with each of ya about yer future. Do we all have an agreement?" asked Johnathon. Jordan guessed that the both of them nodded because Jordan didn't here any voices. That's when she left to pack. _Let's see... cloths, shoes, socks, camo (if necessary), computers, monitors, laptop, pistol, and little sub-machine just in case. I think that might be everything. I probably should take some extra guns in case we're attacked on the way though. First aid kit? Nah, I'll let my brother or Walker cross that bridge._ thought Jordan as she walked back to her own room, after retrieving her laptop from the living room.

* * *

At the council building, the whole Storm Hawks squadron was making a huge argument as to why the council shouldn't permit Johnathon's team to join them in the coming mission, or missions. However it was all in vein. The council's mind could not be changed. The defeated Storm Hawks walked out of the council building with their tails between their legs.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do." said Aerrow.

"What's that?" asked Junko.

"Hail Stork and tell him that we're bringing guests. And I'm really using that term lightly at the moment." said a very pissed off Aerrow. He got on his skimmer and rode away. The rest of them followed. When they arrived back to Johnathon's base they could already see that some of the council's watchmen were on their way. Aerrow turned on his com. "Guys, you go on ahead and wait for Johnathon and his team. I gotta talk to these guys." said Aerrow, shifting in his seat and flying down to meet the watchmen. When he landed, the men saluted Aerrow, who gave them a lame-hearted solute in return.

"Hello Sky Knight, is there anything we can do for you?" asked the one who had saluted Aerrow.

"Yeah, I came here with a warning. The guy that you were all sent to watch, he knows you're all coming and he has some troops from his home land to guard the perimeter. Now, from what I understand, they have orders not to fire at you guys, just to escort you from the premises. However, the track record of this person isn't very clean, so, just do your best to avoid any confrontations because he doesn't want an international incident to be caused just as much as I don't, okay?" said Aerrow. The watchman nodded, and waited for Aerrow to continue. When there was a long, awkward silence, the man saluted Aerrow once more and left with his crowd.

When Aerrow was nearing Johnathon's base, he saw that four olive drab Huey Helicopters had landed in an open space near the main building. Aerrow could see that there were troops getting out. As Aerrow landed near the rest of his team's vehicles, he could see that there was a very aggravated soldier pacing around. The troops themselves wore even weirder uniforms than the ones he saw at the PFE capital of Gunther. They wore regular black or blue denim jeans, a brown leather belt around the jeans, black cowboy boots, a black Kevlar bullet proof vest, a long oil skin duster that went down to the shins of most of the soldiers, and helmets that looked like Soviet gas masks with the hose cut off and the eye-pieces a dark red combined with a Vietnam issued helmet. A few of them who had sniper rifles had bullets in little straps all around their belts. **(I borrowed the costume scheme from the Fallout New Vegas NCR Ranger Veterans' uniform scheme. When you get the time, go and look it up, they look utterly terrifying. And, back to the story). **

The aggravated ranger was pacing and screaming his head off at his officers, wondering aloud, "Why in the fucking hell, some stupid ass fucking government spook, would come get him in the stupid ass fucking desert, of stupid ass fucking Terra Sahar, on the day of a stupid ass fucking riot in the markets, just to tell him and his stupid ass fucking troops that serve under him, that they have just been reassigned in a stupid ass fucking way." Johnathon, all suited up minus the balaclava/goggles combo, came outside and made a wise cracking remark as to how fast that the troops had got here and how fast they must be at other things not worth mentioning. The enraged commander went to Johnathon and took off his helmet, handing it to his second in command.

His head looked extremely familiar. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. He must have immediately recognized Johnathon and walked over to him. Aerrow looked over to Piper who was completely enjoying this because Johnathon was about to get his ass kicked. She too felt a sense of familiarity with the commanding officer. He got to Johnathon, and stood inches away from his face.

"So, I guess it's you who's taken my men out of the desert and reassigned us?" he asked.

"That would be me." said Johnathon in a laid back sarcastic tone. Piper's hopes grew even more, now figuring out that Johnathon and this commander had obviously had some sort of "history".

"Then I only got one question for you. Shake it, or pound it?" asked the commander.

"Neither, brothers in arms give manly hugs." said Johnathon. The second after, Johnathon and the commander had locked in a brotherly hug, patting each other on the shoulders. The "pats" sounding more like individual punches. "Oh my God, Steven! It's been way too long lad. How've ya been? ya look loike hammered shit!" said Johnathon, releasing Steven. Hearing the name, it all clicked in everyone's head as to who this maniac was. Aerrow looked at Piper one last time, and saw that she had a look of sadness on her face.

"Well, looks don't count for anything in the desert. So, everything's very secretive to us. Why are we here, man?" said Steven.

"A few of you lads are gonna be house sitting whoile I'm gone. The rest of you are coming with me." said Johnathon, pulling on his balaclava/goggles combo.

"Where are we going?" asked Steven.

"We're going home." said Johnathon. Steven had a confused look on his face. "Our home." said Johnathon as the rest of his team came out. "We're going to Terra Harvest to aid the resistance to the Cyclonian invasions." said Johnathon. Steven was not expecting to hear that Cyclonia had finally gotten its ass in gear and started "repossessing" lost ground because of the mass swarm of Predatorian Empire propaganda, and the various attacks the Cyclonia wasn't expecting to happen. There was a moment of pure anger knowing that his home, as well as Johnathon's, Johnathon's team's, and damn near half of Steven's rangers'.

"When do we leave?" asked Steven.

"Right now." answered Johnathon.


	7. The Truth and Breaking Up

**Okay, it will probably be a while till you hear from me again. So, here's chapter 7. I don't own the Storm Hawks or Cyclonians. I only own my OC's and their various CO's. The cloths of the rangers do not belong to me, they belong to the brilliant minds and producers at Bethesda's Fallout New Vegas. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"How far away is he?" asked Piper to Stork who was looking out of the para scope on the bridge of the Condor. The rangers that were accompanying them to Terra Harvest took their own helicopters so as to not strain the weight capacity of the Condor. Johnathon's team had set up shop in any space that was still available once everyone on the Storm Hawks' squadron had gotten settled in. Jordan had to share with Piper for space and power reasons. Johnathon set up a small armory in the hanger bay, and the rest of the team were trying to appease the Storm Hawks in any way possible. The last thing that anyone needed was high tensions in a small close quarters craft far away from any civilization for the time being.

"No, Piper. Fagan's still a little far off." said Stork. Fagan had replaced Johnathon as Piper's significant other when information of Johnathon's crimes leaked. Since he and Piper also shared a sort of obsessive attitude towards crystals, it made being with each other much easier.

"Let me know when he does. I'll be in my room, with that...dog, girl, thing." said Piper. Stork nodded. Piper walked down the hallway to her room and found Johnathon and Jordan reviewing data from a few Predator Drones scouring the area of Cyclonian advancements. "What are you doing in my room?" asked Piper, almost infuriated. Johnathon looked up, and saw that Piper was talking to him and him only.

"Reviewing data that will be of some use to us in the fie-" said Johnathon before being interrupted.

"No, you're not. Get out before you break something important in here." said Piper.

"Oh, Piper. I think that particular object of importance was broken three months ago." said Johnathon. He looked back at Jordan's monitors.

"Johnathon, get out. NOW!" said Piper. Johnathon gave Piper a death glare, and then a stunned look due to the fact that Jordan hadn't rushed to his defense. She merely gave Johnathon a look that things would be even eventually. He sighed, got up and left for the hangers. Piper sat down and began pulling crystals out. When she sensed a feeling as if someone was staring at her, Piper looked up to see Jordan glaring at her. "What?"

"Why, do you treat him like that?" asked Jordan.

"You already know why. I broke up with him because he killed a ton of innocent children." said Piper.

"Well, how did you break up with him?" asked Jordan.

"That's none of your business." said Pier.

"Yes it is. Because if there are people on our side who aren't operating to their greatest potential, then bad things happen and people die. It's bad enough that we have to stay here with you people. So, the better we operate on Harvest, the quicker we can win and push the Cyclonians back. The quicker we can push the Cyclonians back, the quicker we, meaning me and my friends and family, can go back to Atmosia, and be out of your guys' hair. Get where I'm going with this yet, or do I need to spoon feed it to you?" said Jordan. Piper thought for a brief moment.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Good. It's nice to have someone like you be so submissive." said Jordan.

"You didn't let me finish. I'll tell you on one condition." said Piper. Jordan bit her lip but nodded for Piper to continue. "You have to tell me how all of this," Piper motioned around her face "happened to you." Jordan now felt so debilitated. As much as everyone on the team had told her that they still accept her, she still felt very self conscious about her condition. She was hesitant to tell Piper, but Johnathon had told everyone in private that he didn't think that this was the only job that they would have to rely on the Storm Hawks for. Be prepared far a prolonged stay on the Condor. Get to know everyone. _The only way we'll be mildly able to get along with each other is to understand each other._ thought Jordan.

"Fine. Shoot." said Jordan uploading a screen saver. Piper bit her lip. Her head still swirled with the memories of that morning.

* * *

**3 Months Earlier**

**The Condor**

Piper sat in her crystal lab and tinkered with a crystal array. She had her radio on and her favorite song was playing. **(The one that plays during the beginning of episode 6). **She gently bobbed her head and accidentally sent the crystal she was working on, across the room. The crystal in her hand shattered and cut Piper's palm. She quickly retracted her hand and examined the damage. She then walked over to the radio and turned it down. When she turned around, Johnathon loomed over her, causing Piper to jump. Johnathon was having one of his casual days of tee shirt, jeans, wool coat.

"You know I hate it when you do that." said Piper. Johnathon smiled and took her injured hand in his own.

"Do you want some help with this?" asked Johnathon. Piper smiled and nodded. Johnathon left to get a first aid kit and came back. Piper had turned the radio back on and had an Atmosian News channel playing. They both sat down and both got a pair of tweezers out. As Johnathon and Piper both delicately picked shards of crystal out of Piper's hand a new real about an event of the talon academy massacre started up. Piper stopped and stared at the radio.

"What kind of mind set would someone have to be in to do something like that?" asked Piper. Johnathon drew in a deep breath.

"I don't know. But a psychopath like that clearly would have some mental issues." said Johnathon, continuing his delicate needle work. They sat and listened for a few more minutes before a vibrating sound was heard from Johnathon's breast pocket inside his coat. He set everything down and took out his phone. A small text message appeared on the screen that read "_ACTIVATED_" along with another small message pertaining the mission details. Johnathon sighed and put the phone back into it place. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go. Some idiot decided hijack a weapons depot." said Johnathon, standing up.

"Duty calls?" asked Piper.

"Yeah, duty calls." said Johnathon. He kissed her on the cheek and left the room. On the hanger bay, Piper found Johnathon just as he was about to leave. She gently touched rested her uninjured hand on Johnathon's face and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you." she said.

"Well, that's a given. What was the kiss for?" asked Johnathon.

"Just in case." said Piper.

"In case of what?" asked Johnathon.

"In case you don't come back." said Piper, starting to not like this conversation. Johnathon lifted her chin with his index finger.

"Babe, I always come back." said Johnathon. And with that he was off. Piper couldn't help the empty feeling that she felt inside of her right now. She turned around and walked back into the inner part of the Condor. She looked around for something to do. After looking on the bridge for her fellow squad mates, and finding no one, her eyes were attracted by a small device on the center table. As she got closer, she saw that it was Johnathon's phone. Piper casually picked it up and opened it. She read the "ACTIVATED" message and what Johnathon was now out doing. She accidentally pressed a button and it went into past activation messages. Piper looked around the bridge and made sure that she was alone. When she felt it safe, Piper started to scroll down in the messages. Strolling back to her room, she found the very first one.

Under the "ACTIVATED" heading was a much smaller print that read "Talon Academy". Piper stopped in her tracks and reread the print. The sequential news reel, on the radio, came on again and the news about the talon academy came on again. Piper looked to the radio and back to Johnathon's phone. She gulped and rushed into her room, slamming the door behind her. When she was sure that there was no way anyone could get into the room, she accessed the message, which read:

_"ACTIVATED"_

_Subject: Johnathon Porter Junior_

_I.D. #: 06309_

_Mission: Subject 06309 is to meet up with friendly forces at the talon training academy. Subject 06309 will enter facility under the cover of severe security malfunctions. Subject 06309 will then work with friendlies in order to exterminate any further contacts within the premises of the area. Kill Cyclonian Intelligence Agent Skulker. Leave no witnesses. This is a priority 0 message. Delete and or destroy as soon as possible._

Piper dropped the device on the floor and stood in utter shock. She then looked back to the radio and heard a family member of one of the many children at the massacre. It was a feminine voice that sounded on the constant verge of tears. Piper looked around her room again and felt her limbs lose most of their strength. She felt her lips and remembered that she had used those same lips to kiss Johnathon, causing one of the worst kinds of stomach knots that she had ever experienced. When she got a mild amount of her strength back she ran to the bathroom and vomited. She was in there for a while. Aerrow, who saw Piper briefly before she disappeared into the lavatory, knocked on the door. He heard loud sobs coming from inside. Aerrow knocked again.

"Hey, Piper. You okay?" asked Aerrow.

More sobs.

"Piper, is the door locked?" he continued. There was a slight break between sobs before Aerrow heard the locks on the door click. He gently turned the knob and opened the door. Piper was on her side, in the fetal position, with her back to the entrance. Aerrow walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I...c-can't s-s-s-say. I-I w-w-won't s-s-say. I d-don't w-w-want t-t-to b-b-b-believe it." sobbed Piper. Aerrow lifted her up. By this time, almost everyone on the Condor was in this one spot on the ship.

"You're a mess, Piper." said Jessica, walking over and giving Piper a cloth. Piper wiped her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked again.

"He lied to us. All of us." rambled Piper, not even noticing Aerrow's question.

"Who lied to us?" asked Finn.

"He's a murderer. A cold blooded killer. He claims so much that he's doing good things, but he's no better than your average talon." continued Piper.

"Wait, are you talking about Johnathon?" asked Aerrow. Piper's head shot to Aerrow the minute she heard that name. She slowly nodded her head.

"What did he do?" asked Aerrow.

"Do you all remember that massacre at the talon academy. The one where no one knows who did it. And how the authorities are still looking for them. What if I told you all that I had 100% guaranteed proof that Johnathon did it? That him and a few friends were behind everything." said Piper. Everyone looked either dumbfounded or horrified. Piper nodded to these expressions. "Yep, bona fide proof that Johnathon is the mass murderer that none of us expected him to be." Piper got up and walked drunkenly back to her room. When everyone was inside her room, Piper picked up the phone and reread the message and showed it to everyone.

"This is some serious stuff man." said Finn, running his hands through his gelled hair. Junko looked as if he were about to cry. Everyone had low spirits in the room. Hours later they heard a skimmer approaching. Everyone went to the bridge and got their weapons, knowing who was about to walk into the bridge. Junko stood by the door. The skimmer landed in the hanger bay and was soon shut off. Its rider got off and walked over to the door that was the barrier between the hanger and the stairway to the bridge.

Johnathon walked through the door, holding his ACR rifle. He was still dressed in his tee shirt, jeans and coat, but everything had a considerable amount of dirt on it. Johnathon's face was covered in black grime and dirt. Junko closed the door behind Johnathon and stood by it. Everyone was waiting on the bridge. Finn was leaning on the wall checking his cross bow. Piper leaned on her crystal staff. Jessica was closely examining a crystal sword that resembled Harrier's blade. Radar paced on all fours at Aerrow's feet, who was also closely examining his blades.

Johnathon sat his rifle on the round table and looked back up at everyone. All eyes in the room were on him. He looked to everyone, and then to Piper. He noticed the small device in her hand, and his face showed a sense of relief.

"There's my phone. Oh thank you. I thought I lost it." said Johnathon, walking over to Piper and taking taking the device. As he went to kiss Piper on the cheek, she did all that she could to avoid him.

"What's wrong?" asked Johnathon. Piper looked at him as if he were death himself. Johnathon remained dumbfounded, until he opened the cell phone. When he saw that the mission, that initiated him into the inner circle of assassins, was showing, he slowly went back to the round table. Finn now held his crossbow at the ready.

* * *

**Johnathon's POV**

This is bad. They know. All of them know. Even my own cousin has a weapon to take me down. I have to think fast.

"So, is there anything that you'd like to tell us Johnathon?" asked Aerrow. I walked over to the table and layed my hand on my rifle, my only friend at the moment.

"Yeah," I said, "I should really delete my messages." Junko lunged at me. I felt the room slow down. This fight should be extremely easy now that I'm used to this ability. I quickly scooped up my rifle and yanked back the slide. I squeezed the trigger. A small click was all that could be heard. As Junko's massive figure now loomed over me, I took my ACR and hit the wallop in the face with the stock of the rifle. While he fell, Piper was sending crystal energy bolts my way. I ran across the room and dove behind the couch, slinging my rifle on my back. As if I wasn't tired enough already.

I took out my two silenced M1911's and waited for the bolts to seize. When they did I jumped up from my hiding place. Finn had his cross bow aimed at my head. I quickly aimed and shot hitting Finn's weapon in a vital part. When he fired nothing happened. Radar now came flying at me. As he jumped over the back of the couch, I caught him by the scruff of his fur and threw him at Junko, who was now starting to get up.

"Radar!" I heard Aerrow shout in slow motion. Piper was now behind me. As I turned around, my face met the end of her staff. I fell to the ground, and the room started to get back to normal speed. As I stirred however, the room went back to it's slow motion state. Piper attempted to stab me with the staff. As it came down, I brushed it to the side. I then grabbed her shoulders, and put my feet on her stomach. Bringing my legs up I flipped her over and threw her off. I got back up. Aerrow was still shocked with disbelief, Piper was on the floor in front of me, Radar and Junko were both knocked out, and Finn was trying to unjam his crossbow. So who's missing?

As I thought this, a pair of arms came from behind me and put me in a full nelson. The merb had a good grip, I'll give him that. But, I don't fight to fight fair, I fight to win. With that thought in mind, I stamped down on the merb's bare foot with my combat boot. I knew it had to be painful, because I heard something crunch. The merb's grip loosened, and I elbowed him with the tip of my elbow right across his face. He reeled back, although it didn't daze his for as long as I was hoping for.

He went to punch me. Blocking his hand, I simultaneously struck him in the face. I then used my striking arm to elbow him in the face. I then moved down, and chopped him between the legs. I then brought the tip of my elbow up under his chin. As a cuda gra, I stood up and kicked him away and turned to face Aerrow. As he finally snapped back into reality, I bolted for the balcony. The hanger bay doors were still open. I could hopefully just make a quick fight out of Aerrow and get the hell out of here. But, fate, as always, seems to just love fucking with my strategies.

As I was almost going to jump over the railing, Aerrow tackled me and we were in free fall off of the balcony. I hit Aerrow square in the chest, as I felt his fist smash into my jaw. We both slammed into the deck of the Condor. Getting the wind back in me I ran on to my skimmer. I was almost there when Finn came out from the door, cross bow in hand. He fired a bolt that hit me square in the chest, and threw he me back a few yards. I stirred to find that my hot streak had gone out. I got right back up and shook it off, only to find myself surrounded.

"Face it Johnathon. It's over. Come quietly and we won't hurt you." said Aerrow. Johnathon examined all of them. Junko was bleeding from the nose. Stork was black and blue and had an assortment of bumps on his face. Finn himself had a scar across his face that was lightly starting to bleed. I looked down to the cross bow in his hands and I saw that it had had a malfunction. Piper held a deadly looking red crystal in her staff, which was pointed at me. And, Radar was practically foaming in the mouth to get a piece of me, literally. Right, _they're _going to hurt _me._

"Piper, whatever you may have read-"

"Oh, don't even start with that Johnathon. If you really wanted to help yourself with that argument, you'd have done it before you attacked all of us." she said. Johnathon remembered this and kicked himself for making the preemptive strike.

"Well then, it's a good thing I came prepared." I said. I reached inside my coat and pulled out a detonator. I punched the button and a small explosion could be felt. As the Condor listed on its side, I ran for my skimmer and got on. Piper fired red bolts at me, as I drove off of the landing pad.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Jordan stared with the biggest smile on her face. Piper could obviously tell that Jordan not only shared an attachment to Johnathon but also put on the pedestal as if her were a god.

"Wow, he did all that?" asked Jordan, completely fascinated. Piper wasn't amused. Her mood lifted slightly when a fifteen year old boy was at her door. He had long black hair that was straight and went down to his shoulders. His eyes were blue, skin was white, and a small collection of freckles adorned the spots underneath his eyes. He wore a white tee shirt and black denim jeans that had a chain that went from his belt loop and into his pocket.

"Fagan!" shouted Piper, she bolted for the boy and wrapped her arms around him. Jordan cringed. She hated public displays of affection.

"Right, I'll just leave you two alone. I've got my own love bird to find." said Jordan folding her lap top and walking out of the room. She then stuck her head back in the doorway. "Don't touch my stuff or I'll fucking bite your head off."

"Who the hell was she and was she serious about that?" asked Fagan, in a light Russian accent.

"No, she's all talk." said Piper, kissing the boy on the lips.

"I brought something for you." said Fagan. He got a small box covered in felt and gave it to Piper.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." said Piper. She opened the box to see a necklace with a blue crystal on it. **(The actual one she wears in the show. I don't know why, but I had the song forget you playing while I was typing this. It kind of set the mood. You can play it if you want, but it's not one of those times where I'm forcing you to youtube music.)**

"It was nothing. Really. I just saw this in a shop as I was coming over here and it made me think of you." said Fagan.

"Aw, thank you." said Piper, giving Fagan a hug. He had her turn around in a mirror and put it on her. "It's perfect."

"Like I said, it made me think of you." said Fagan.

Down in the hanger bay, Jordan found Johnathon doing a rifle disassembling and then reassembling contest with Schrody. Dayton sat on a crate with a stop watch. So far Johnathon was winning. However, since everyone was having a good time, time flew fast. Before everyone knew it, they were on the outer borders of Terra Harvest. Darkness was starting to creep into the night sky. Johnathon and his team were the first to get off and they, along with the rangers were off to the main city.

"Where are you going?" asked Aerrow.

"For a drink." shouted Steven.

* * *

**Okay Everyone. That does it. Please review for me. I've seen the stats. People do come and read my work. So leave a small review when you're done reading this. Till next time.**


	8. Understanding

**Hey peoples. Time to update. Now this may be graphic because it's going to contain some very violent war scenes. Also, I plan on making this thing long as hell. So, it's going to be a severe pain in the ass for me to type, but it's all for your entertainment. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 8

In order to make the whole issue clear of the origins of the Preditorian Empire, a history is needed. One such history does exist. During the early 1960's in America, the Cold War was an apocalyptic time bomb. America and Russia were both at each others throats. Both of these nations were looking for a magic bullet to win if the other launched a full scale invasion. American Intelligence Agencies such as the CIA had abducted Russian scientists that were experimenting with time travel. When the theory was proven, the Government covered it up.

However, when the brink of nuclear war seemed imminent, America devised a plan. A coalition squad of Americans, Russians, Europeans, Christians, Jews, Muslims, and every other religion and race alike be sent to another period of time and try to warn the past of the imminent danger that the future held, hoping that if past events were changed, a stage of global piece could be ensured. The name of this experiment was called PROJECT PREDATOR. Naming this experiment in the pure irony that nuclear war loomed over the earth like a beast waiting to strike.

The coalition was both a success and a failure. The time travel did work, however, due to a miscalculation, the coalition left the space time continuum and was put into an alternate dimension. To add insult to injury, it was eventually figured out that not only were they in an alternate reality, the time travel had transported them back about three thousand years before the current era. The coalition adapted, although, not at first. A small fight did break out between the Americans and Russians, and the Catholics, Protestants, Jews, and the Muslims. But when a scarcely low amount of people remained, a unity was made.

Instead of continuing the fighting, the religious and racial groups united in order to form a new society. Two hundred years later, this exact society, where everyone was equal and no one was given unfair treatment, was created. . The resulting society was dubbed the Preditorian Empire. The Preditorians kept strictly to themselves, building, colonizing, and laboring until the largest Country in human history had been created. A country that eventually equaled twice the size of Eurasia. (Europe and Asia combined). The Preditorians ruled with an iron fist over her colonies. Inequality was not tolerated. Equality was celebrated. Charity became a godsend as countless good hearted people gave what they could to the needy.

For over two thousand years, the Preditorian Empire lived in peace, love and harmony. All military oriented projects were frozen and stopped and no one was violent to their neighbors. Religious churches, despite their constant disagreements, lived peacefully with each other. And then a great tragedy occurred. The tragedy of the formation of the Cyclonian Empire. The Preditorians were bombarded with a ravenous blood lust of the Cyclonians. They were unable to keep up with the Cyclonians militarily. They were massacred, and destroyed. They were thought to be driven from existence, but the were merely driven underground.

The remenents of the Preditorian Empire swore revenge on Cyclonia. They united even more than before. They saw themselves as superior, mostly because they had colonized their territory through peaceful interactions with the locals. Cyclonia burned everything that the Preditorians offered them. The Cyclonians exposed the Preditorians to weaponry, disease, and complete genocide in the Preditorian Holocaust. All of it was necessary, fore Preditoria, the capital terra of the Empire itself, was the last free terra in Atmos before the dark ages of Atmos.

Five hundred years later, when the first Sky Knights came into existence, Preditoria wanted to give them refuge, food, homes, and anything and everything that could be of use to the Sky Knight resistance. However, seeing as the Sky Knights had "The Code", they saw the Preditorians as rabble that was fit only for extermination. The Preditorians suffered further, and the Sky Knights were also put on the Preditorian "To Do" List. However, they eventually put their differences with the Sky Knights aside, and they went dormant again. The Empire conspired once more to overthrow Cyclonia.

It's economic funding went directly to the military. Cyclonia had made a more violent and militant Preditorian Empire. The night crawlers constantly taunted the Preditorians, So naturally, The Hashshashin of Illumination was born. These assassins worked in the shadows to aid the Sky Knights as they grew more and more lenient to the aid of the assassins. However, every Sky Knight will deny that the Preditorian special forces was involved with any of their campaigns against Cyclonia, mainly because the assassins begged the Sky Knights to keep their involvement out of the History Books.

The assassins formed a special bond with the Sky Knights because each respected the others' creed. Each was honorable in the eyes of the other. So, the assassins would constantly work with the Sky Knights, and would constantly under mind Cyclonian troops in order to get sweet vengeance. However, there was a down side. Preditorian soldiers, whether it be assassin or other wise, had a low life expectancy in the field due to the fact that they were always forced into suicide zones. Constantly out numbered and out gunned, Preditorian scientists and military instructors developed a new method of training. Artificial intelligence simulations.

Children, starting around the ages of four to five, who were enrolled in military school, were put through intense and realistic military situations, using memories from soldiers of wars. The way that one would procure such memories is via a "Memory Stone". **(I know, I know. I _really_ thought outside of the box for the name of this thing. If you think I'm an idiot for doing that, then put it in a review. I'll take criticism whenever I can.) **These stones would then be used to power the simulators and train the students into hardened, professional soldiers. The piece sta resistance was a complete genetic augmentation. Both of these actions have very grave downsides. For instance, the simulations can, sometimes, cause they're user to go completely insane. Such intense simulations that the mind was put through would often cause memory loss, amnesia, hallucinations of overlapping realities that would often lead the child to psychopathy, schizophrenia, and multiple personality disorder. The side effects of the genetic augmentations, if miscalculations are made or if the body rejects them, can be a complete change in physical characteristics, (like Jordan). The augmentations themselves come from the genes of animals, such as a dog's night vision, or a cat's sense of agility, or an eagle's eyesight, and even the hearing of a fox. This is the reason that those who failed the augmentations often resemble animals' looks mixed with a, somewhat, human body. Dramatic changes that were put in the body in a matter of days was an extremely high risk, but unfortunately, there's no other method of preparing the people for war other than this.

People who suffered the side effects of the simulators would often be placed into metal hospitals and studied for a cure. Those with the genetic side effects often took up jobs in some of the most unsanitary conditions, sweat shops, dumps, sewage plants, factories, and other places that gave the grown ups some... entertainment. But, in all the grief, there was a brighter side. The ones who suffer these side effects cannot procure a sickness of any kind. Which is why they're often made to work in such harsh conditions.

Those who are successful in the augmentations, are then put back into school, and train until the age of fifteen years. Then, they are given a letter that they have been drafted into the military and are given the choice of any branch they choose. Those who are in the top fifty of their class, are often asked, quite repeatedly, to join the government's various intelligence agencies, such as the Hashshashin of Illumination, or the Emperor's Secret Service, or the Emperor's Royal Guard.

* * *

**Okay, now that that little spiel is over, we can get on with the story.  
**

The Storm Hawks had eventually caught up with the rest of the assassins and were trying to weave there ways throughout the crowded streets of Harvest. The assassins watched in amusement as the Storm Hawks would occasionally offend someone to the point where one of the assassins or a ranger had to intervene and unfortunately claim ownership of the Sky Knight offender.

"Jeez, what did we do to set these people off?" asked Finn.

"They just don't loike you guys. They think that yer all part of the Cyclonian invasion force." said Johnathon.

"Well, tell them that we're not." ordered Piper.

"Oh OI would, but OI thought OI was a complete moron and didn't know how to do anythin'." said Johnathon.

"When did I say that?" asked Piper.

"About six hours ago back on Atmosia, excluding the five or so times while on the Condor." said Jordan.

"Plus the three on the way up to the Condor." said Dayton.

"Plus the one time while landing here." said Walker.

"Unt, the von time just now." said Schrody.

"When did I say it most recently?" asked Piper.

"You heard Schrody. Just now." said Johnathon.

"Shut up! I can't stand it when you open your mouth you stupid idiot, you can't do anything right." said Piper.

"See there you go again, shootin yer mouth off. If you were moi siblin, you'd have had yer bloody arse kicked until ya learned proper respect." said Johnathon.

"I think I would kill myself if I were one of your siblings. God you Preditorians are so pathetic. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But when something happens to your own people, you could care less about the outside world. You all just scurry into the dirt and-" Piper was cut off as she bumped into Johnathon.

"Don't you dare accuse our people of cowardice. You wouldn't know terror if it bit yer arse off. The only reason that we haven't fed you all to the wolves is because Steven's Rangers along with my own brotherhood of assassins are both under direct orders to take military orders from any acting Skoi Knoight in the areas. You have been given a great honor, leading our troops. But, not a single one of the is going to trust you because yer all outsoiders. You need us all. Me, Steven, Schrody, Jordan, Walker, Dayton. You need us all. Because without us, you'll be foightin this battle by yerselves whoile we sit from the comfort of out own homes and watch the Cyclonians kick you to the dirt. Yer not in Atmosia anymore. You are within the Preditorian Empire's borders. You will adhere to our laws and our rules. Remember that, all of you, whoile yer all guests on our foine, foine terra." said Johnathon.

"Yeah guys. We're not on Atmosia any more. Maybe we should bite our tongues until we know what we've gotten into." said Aerrow. Piper huffed and crossed her arms.

"I don't know Aerrow, these people don't look like much." said Fagan, in his pompous tone. He was immediately met with Johnathon's fist to the face. As he fell, Dayton brought his heal down onto Fagan's chest. Aerrow was about to pounce on Johnathon but he stopped dead in his tracks when Jordan took out a handgun in one hand and a down sized AK-74u in her other hand. The pistol pointed at Aerrow, the handgun pointed at Johnathon and Dayton.

"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE THREE OF YOU. Look, we're all on the same side here okay. We shouldn't be fighting like this. Not here. Not in our current situation." said Jordan.

"I agree." said a voice that came out of nowhere. They all turned to see Makarov come out of the crowd of people, an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"Hey Vlad. Ya think you can help me out here?" asked Johnathon.

"Yer girlfriend's a big girl now. She can make her own decisions." Another man came from the crowds and stood next to Makarov. He looked like a fifty year old version of Johnathon. He wore a black suite with a black tie.

"Evenin da." said Johnathon. Jordan had now put her guns down and concealed them. Johnathon's father merely nodded to his son. Makarov reached inside of his suite jacket and pulled out a cigarette lighter.

"Ah perfect. Your father will agree with me." said Piper, turning to Johnathon's father. "Mr. Porter?" Porter Senior looked to her direction, as she continued. "Mr. Porter, did you know that your son has committed one of the biggest atrocities off all of atmosian laws." Porter Senior looked to his Russian friend and looked back at Piper.

"Of course OI know my dear. Vlad and OI were the ones who ordered Johnathon and a few other assassin commandos to massacre the talon trainees. But before ya jump to any conclusions ya should know this. The final test before one is made an actual commando is an exact task as the one that Johnathon had to complete. One of the three tenents of our creed is to never harm an innocent person. In order to ensure that we don't have anyone running around a mercilessly slaughtering anyone who is a civilian, Master Assassins, such as Vlad and myself, go to newly made Hashshashin Commandos and ask them how they felt. If they feel content with killing civilians, than we kill then on the spot. However, Johnathon passed that test, because he felt like a complete disgrace." said Porter Senior, pausing to look to his son. Johnathon looked down as if he were about to cry.

"He felt utter shame in what he did. He wanted to prove to all that he was better than that. That he was not your average murderer. He wanted to prove that he was more skilled and far more superior and disciplined than someone like that." said Porter Senior.

"Well, here's a question. How do you know he wasn't lying to you?" asked Piper.

"Because a father knows. A father knows when something is wrong with his child. OI mean, Johnathon's no angel, and neither's his brother. But OI know my boys well enough to know if they've been doing these kinds of things." said Porter Senior. Makarov looked at the whole group and butted in, trying to change the subject.

"Okay John, that's enough government secrets leaked for one day. If you don't mind telling everyone where we're to go and what they're to do tomorrow." said Makarov, taking a drag in the cigarette.

"Oh yes. Assassins, Rangers...and Seal, tomorrow morning, yer all to report to the military base at Eastpoint at 'o seven hundred hours." shouted Porter Senior. He looked to the Storm Hawks and saw a confused look on all their faces. He sighed and put his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "That's seven in the morning for those of you who don't speak military time." said Porter Senior.

"What!" "Are you kidding me!" "Come on dudes!" shouted the Storm Hawks. All of those who weren't Sky Knights just looked and shook their heads.

"Let me finish, before it all falls apart. Assassin Commando Squad 63!" shouted Porter Senior.

"SIR, YESSIR!" shouted Johnathon and his team.

"You are all to turn in your tags to the Skoi Knoights. They're runnin the show here until Terra Harvest is liberated." said Porter Senior.

"Vat!" "Are ya kidding me da!" "Come on...sirs!" shouted Johnathon's squad. Aerrow was taken aback when Porter Senior walked up to him.

"Lad, OI'm just gonna tell ya now. Don't you dare purposely put me boy and his friends in a hazardous situation because you want to teach him a lesson. He's learned enough to let it go and put it behind him. He's learned that you can't change history. It's time that you lads should as well." said Porter Senior, patting Aerrow on the shoulder before walking off to join his son and the rest of the militant groups.

Aerrow stood and looked to his squadron, with a renewed respect with what kind of a person Johnathon was. He now understood what Johnathon had told them before. Orders are orders.

"Wow, we should totally put Johnathon in a suicide zone tomorrow, just to see how pissed off he gets." said Fagan, giving Finn a high five. Aerrow shook his head.

"We'll do no such thing. You heard Johnathon's dad. You all saw Johnathon while that conversation was going on. He looked like he was on the brink of snapping. He's gone through enough. It's one if his commander, or whoever Johnathon answers to orders him to do something, but imagine having your own father tell you to do something like that. I think we may have just narrowly avoided being killed in our sleep quite a few times with the amount of times we keep bringing this up to Johnathon." said Aerrow.

"Are you standing up for him?" asked Piper.

"Yes I am. And you should as well." said Aerrow.

"Why? Johnathon is nothing. He can't do any-"

"Dammit Piper, would you wake up for one second. How can you possibly know what Johnathon can and cannot do. We all remember that night. He took out all of us before we cornered him while he barely had a scratch. The point is, is that you don't. You can't possibly know what Johnathon is feeling because you haven't walked a day in his shoes. You may have had personal relations with him, but overall, you don't know." said Aerrow.

"Do you know what he's feeling then?" asked Piper.

"Because I... look. Do you remember Kai?" asked Aerrow.

"Of course, how could I forget." said Piper.

"Do you remember the day that we sent her in for intelligence work?" asked Aerrow.

"Yeah, it fell to pieces. What's your point?"

"On the day I went in to get her, I had to kill a few talons. I had to spill their blood in order to save a friend. I felt terrible. Granted I wasn't ordered to do it. And these talons were far from innocent. So that only amplifies the horrible feelings that Johnathon is now forced to live with. So, to answer your question, yes, I do know what he's feeling. I know what it means to take a life. To completely erase someone from existence, forever. I know what a heavy burden that is, to be responsible for the loved ones' sadness. The kind of grief that they feel, even to this day." said Aerrow. Piper was speechless. She had no idea. Johnathon killing off random people was numb to her, but it completely struck her in a different direction to realize that Aerrow, her best friend was no better than Johnathon.

As everyone started to move after the group of soldiers, Piper mulled this over in her head. She though about the way she treated Johnathon and what Porter Senior had said to Aerrow. When she caught up to Aerrow, she decided to keep the conversation going.

"You know he's right then. You can't change history." she said.

"It is what it is." said Aerrow.

* * *

When everyone arrived at a hotel, Porter Senior turned to the Storm Hawks.

"OI'm horribly sorry to have to tell you all this but, we're going to be staying at the base at Eastpoint for the noight." said Porter Senior.

"Why's that?" asked Steven.

"Because Cyclonia has advanced so much that this place is filled with refugees. Don't worry though. A convoy of vehicles is coming to pick us up." said Makarov. The group cheered and sat down and started lighting up cigarettes and drinking out of various flasks. Aerrow chose this moment to talk to Johnathon, who was sitting and chatting with Jordan. Aerrow saw that there was an empty seat next to Johnathon, and sat down next to him. Jordan looked at the two of them, and sighed as she got up.

"Where're ya goin'?" asked Johnathon.

"I know when I'm not needed. Besides, it's boy talk anyway. Kiss and make up you two." said Jordan waving and walking away. Johnathon watched her through the people and then turned his attention to Aerrow.

"What." he said flatly.

"Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no idea that you didn't do it because of your own will." said Aerrow.

"Really, Oi've only been sayin it for the past three months." said Johnathon.

"Well, we all thought you were lying. Besides, you attacked us first, so that only boosted our suspicions." said Aerrow.

"Well excuse me for feeling a bit nervous for being cornered in a toightly knit circle with people brandishing crystal weapons all around me." said Johnathon. Aerrow smiled and slightly laughed, and when he looked over to Johnathon, Aerrow saw that he too had a comical look on him as well.

"I know how you feel Johnathon. I've never told you this, but I've killed talons as well." said Aerrow, a little proud of himself. Johnathon's face of happiness drained.

"Aerrow, that's not something to be proud of. You and yer squadron have too good of hearts for treachery loike that." said Johnathon.

"No, I know that. It's just, I kinda know what you're going through." said Aerrow.

"Do ya now?" asked Johnathon. Aerrow nodded. "Well, then tell me this. Do ya feel any sense of grief for those men ya killed?"

"Yep. I've visited the families. It completely broke my heart, but I remembered that the talons were still people, you know. They still had families and friends who cared about them." said Aerrow.

"What did ya tell the wee children lad?" asked Johnathon.

"That their dads died as heroes for their empire." said Aerrow. Johnathon looked at Aerrow, and stared into the green eyes of the Sky Knight. The two eyed each other for quite some time, almost as if reaching a mutual respect for one another just by looking in the eye. Johnathon was the first to look away and occupy himself with something else.

"So, then. Are we friends again, lad?" asked Johnathon, looking back to Aerrow.

"Yeah, we're friends again." said Aerrow, sticking out his hand. Johnathon stared at it, suspiciously, but then slowly reached out and shook it. The two were shaken by a loud voice that shouted

"CONVOY COMIN' IN!"

The two boys got up in time to get out of the road for a long line of trucks that carried some armed troops but otherwise remained empty. Johnathon took his rifle off of his back and pulled the slide back to make sure he loaded it. When he saw a round in the chamber, he shouldered the rifle again and climbed into the back of the truck. He then turned around and stuck his hand out fro Aerrow. Aerrow took it and was hauled up into the back and sat down on a bench. When the truck was full the engine started and the entire cab lurched forward. When the entire convoy was moving Johnathon looked to the rangers around him. There was five, all wearing the same trench coat armor as Steven. Two were women, one was a human male, another was a Blizzarian although neither Johnathon or Aerrow could be sure of the gender, and the last was a Merb.

The first woman, after she took off her helmet, had a short black hair that almost made her look like a teenage boy. She had tanned skin from being in the deserts of Sahar. Her eyes were as green as Aerrow's and she hefted a large automatic weapon. The second woman looked much more feminine. She had average length brown hair, blue eyes and bright white skin. The human man looked up to Aerrow and saw that Aerrow was staring at the girl with short hair and leaned into Aerrow's personal space.

"You better not be ah' ballin' mah' corprol son." he said in a long southern drawl.

"I wasn't. I was just wondering, about... her...hair" said Aerrow, as he noticed that all eyes in the truck, minus Johnathon's, were on him.

"Do you have any idea who yer talkin' to boy?" asked the human man. Aerrow shook his head. "Yer talkin' to the biggest, most bad ass ranger in all of Preditoria. This here, the one who you were ah' ballin', her names Dizzy. This here's Viktoria, she don't speak English. Just Russian. This Blizzard-, Bliz-, Blizzarando whatever, he's got no name." said the ranger.

"Yeah I do. The names James." said the Blizzarian, shaking Aerrow's hand. "Don't mind the Gunny. He's just a little edgy."

"Thanks. It's good to meet you." said Aerrow. He then looked to the Merb. He had black fur, **(or skin, or whatever Merbs have)**, yellow eyes, his hair was slightly shorter than Stork's, but it was still cut in the same fashion. He had a large scar across his neck and the left side of his neck seemed to twitch every so often. "What about him?"

"Oh him? He's Casey. He doesn't talk anymore." said James.

"Why's that?" asked Aerrow. The southern Gunny shifted and began to speak.

"We went out on pahtrol one day. We were ambushed by a talon brigade and they were armed with overcharged leacher crystals. One of 'em threw one of them glowing crystals at us. It blew up and it sent a piece o' rock right through Casey's neck. Damn thing nearly killed him. When we got him to a M.A.S.H. we-"

"A M.A.S.H. ?" asked Aerrow.

"Mobile Army Surgical Hospital, lad." said Johnathon.

"Right. Well, when we got him to the hospital, the medics told us that they saved him, but they couldn't save his vocal cord thingies." said the Gunny.

"Wow. That's amazing that he survived." said Aerrow.

"Oh, whatta you know about leachers." said the Gunny.

"I know enough. I'm a Sky Knight." said Aerrow.

"Oh, so that automatically makes you better than all o' us?" asked the Gunny.

"Easy, lad he didn't mean it loike that." said Johnathon.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how to inter-, anter-, int-, FUCK IT. Who the fuck are to tell me what I do and don't hear with yer funny British accent." said the Gunny. This last comment struck a raw nerve in Johnathon. He wasn't British, he was Irish. There was a very distinct difference.

"First of all, lad, the accent isn't British. It's Oirish. The next toime you call me British, OI'll take me soize twelve boots and shov' em up yer-" A massive explosion interrupted everything and the truck rocked and eventually capsized, throwing everyone inside, out into the open fields that surrounded them. Aerrow stirred and looked up to see Johnathon hauling a mangled man behind the flaming truck. It took Aerrow a few seconds to realize that it was the Sergeant that he was talking to moments before.

"Aerrow, get yer arse over here, NOW!" shouted Johnathon, over the gunfire-filled fields. Aerrow got to his feet and rushed over to the scene. The Blizzarian James, the Merb Casey, Dizzy and Viktoria were taking cover behind the truck and firing at the unseen enemy. The rest of the trucks in the convoy had stopped now and were dispatching troops in order to assist the downed vehicle. Johnathon grabbed the scruff of Aerrow's shirt, and then hauled him down to his level.

"Here," said Johnathon, taking Aerrow's hand and placing it in something that felt like a very warm liquid. "Press down hard. Don't let any more blood come out." said Johnathon. Aerrow looked down and saw that his hands were in a wound about the size of his palm. Blood began to poor out and leak all over Aerrow's hands. "AERROW, PUSH DOWN. DON'T LET ANY BLOOD COME OUT!" shouted Johnathon, taking the trench coat off of the Gunny and ripping it up. Johnathon took a thin strip and lifted the Gunny's leg. After looping it many times, Johnathon tied a very tight knot and began ripping up the coat again.

Aerrow did not notice that the Gunny had brought his hand up until Johnathon had told him. Without even thinking, Aerrow took the Gunny's hand and clasped it, as he felt the bones in his hands cry for relief at the strength of the Gunny's grip. When Johnathon had two new strips, he balled one of them out and gently tapped Aerrow's shoulder.

"When OI tell ya to, take yer hand off of his leg, alroight?" said Johnathon. Aerrow nodded, too traumatized to speak. When Johnathon nodded, Aerrow quickly withdrew his hand as Johnathon shoved the balled piece of trench coat and sucked out most of the blood. Johnathon saw that the shrapnel had nicked both the femoral artery and vein **(The two most important blood vessels in the legs. If you hit just one you bleed out in minutes.)** Johnathon looked down and back up the Gunny's face. Aerrow still held the man's hand as blood continued to pour out of the man's leg.

Eventually, the pace of the blood began to slow, and Aerrow noticed that the Gunny's grip began to grow weaker. He looked to Aerrow with one of the most surprised faces that Aerrow himself had ever seen. When the hand finally became lifeless, Aerrow let it fall, and the Gunny rolled his head over and died. Amidst all of the gunfire, neither Aerrow, nor Johnathon heard any of it. Just the Gunny's last steady breaths. Johnathon then rolled the Gunny's body over and closed his mouth and eyes. Johnathon then crossed the Gunny's arms across his chest and blessed the body.

"Are there any Cyclonians?" shouted one of the random soldiers.

"No, I think it may have just been a hit and run." shouted James.

"Any casualties?" shouted a different voice. James looked to his squad and then down to Aerrow and Johnathon and the deceased Gunny. Aerrow looked at the blood on his hand an stared at it as it started to dry. Johnathon took the Gunny's dog tags and took one of them off. He put the piece of metal between the jaws of the Gunny's body and rammed the bottom jaw shut so that the tag was permanently caught between the teeth of the body. He then looked up at James.

"We got one over here." he shouted crouching down next to the two boys.

"Lad, whose yer actin commander now?" asked Johnathon.

"I am now, sir." said James.

"Roight, I need ya to take yer Sergeant's body and put in on another truck." said Johnathon as two rangers came with a stretcher and loaded the Gunny's body onto it. "Or, not. Alroight, well, yer acting commander of this squad now. The loives of these guys are in yer hands now lad." said Johnathon. He then looked back to Aerrow, who was still staring at the dried blood on his hands. Johnathon took out his canteen, unscrewed the cap and poured the water onto Aerrow's hands. Aerrow jumped at the sensation, and then nodded to Johnathon, as he rubbed his hands.

"Thanks for at least trying you guys. I'm in your debt Sky Knight. If you need us at all tomorrow, just give us a shout on this." said James tossing a radio to Aerrow.

"Thanks." was all that Aerrow could muster up to say.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter. The next one is going to probably be a little shorter, but it'll still be just as graphic. Thanks for reading. And please review.**


	9. Dishonorable Deeds, Honorable Intentions

**Hey everyone, time for an update. Enjoy, and please review. **

Chapter 9

The convoy pulled up to its destination. The fortified military academy at Eastpoint was impenetrable to all enemy forces. It was a massive circle with walls that were several yards thick. Its air defenses were the best on Atmos, second only to that of Terra Bogaton. It had a battalion of one of the best divisions in the Preditorian Army, or any army for that matter, protecting it. The fort itself was a city inside of an above ground dam. There was only three ways to get inside of it. Drive through, fly in with extensive clearance, or in a body bag. The Storm Hawks marveled at the size of the base.

"Wow, this is amazing. We don't have anything even close to this." said Piper, temporarily playing nice while Johnathon's father was within earshot. Some of the rangers that were with her just shook their heads or rolled their eyes. One of them spoke up.

"Mam, we appreciate your complements, but our memories aren't that short. You still insulted our people, and kissing ass won't help here." he said. Piper stared at him and shrugged her shoulders while continuing to marvel at the base. Fagan, sitting next to her, put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. When the trucks lurched to a stop, everyone got out and tried to regroup with one another. When the Storm Hawks had found another, they waited for Johnathon and his team to regroup. When they was Jordan running up to them, they waited for the rest to follow, Johnathon and Aerrow walked closely together.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

_My god, Aerrow looks like he's seen a ghost. He's with Johnathon, I bet he did something to Aerrow_. I walked over to the two of them. Johnathon clasped Aerrow's shoulder and shook his hand. Aerrow nodded and walked towards me. I said hi to him but he just walked on towards the rest of the team. Johnathon had his back turned to me, talking to that girl...dog...thing, bitch of his. I got behind him and turned him around, and got right in his face.

"What did you do to him?" I spat the question and he rolled his eyes.

"I've done nothing to your Sky Knight." he said, in an American accent now.

"Why do you keep switching accents?" I asked.

"Cause Oi can dear." said Johnathon, in an Irish accent now.

"Well, stop. It's annoying." I said.

"Um, you are not being in a position to give me orders." he said, in a Russian accent now.

"Oh my god quit it." I screamed. Others were looking at me now like I was a lunatic. It was at this moment that I realized what he was doing. He wasn't going to stop because this was all a joke to him. He was just making me ever more angry because he felt like having a laugh. Ugh, if it's not Finn, it's another.

"Are you going to be nice to me now?" asked Johnathon, back to an American accent. I stood and sighed, more people had diverted their gaze to our chat, including Johnathon's father and the rest of my friends. I sighed again and calmed myself. It was going to be a long day tomorrow and I needed every bit of strength, so it probably wasn't a good idea for me to waste it all on the like of _him_. I spoke again.

"Yes, why does Aerrow look so..."

"Distant?" finished Johnathon. I nodded, every sound his voice made was like nails on a chalkboard for me. The quicker I could make this conversation, the quicker I could get back to my team. "Well, our truck got hit by a Cyclonian mine that was buried a few feet below the surface of the road. Our truck exploded and threw everyone out. The leader of the squad of rangers that tagged along with Aerrow and I, was mortally wounded. He died while Aerrow and I tried to mend his wounds. Aerrow was the last person that this man ever saw. I personally think that he's a bit unnerved to have to watch a man die in his hands." said Johnathon.

"Anything else that you wanna accuse him of before I take him for the night?" asked Jordan.

"Why was Aerrow with _you_?" I asked.

"Because he did something that you should do as well." said Porter Senior. I turned to the man. "Aerrow decided it was best to seal the old wounds, and leave the past be." he said. I turned around and walked away. "I suggest that you do the same." I stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Or what? You're gonna assassinate me in my sleep like a coward?" I asked. He walked up to me, inches from my face. Johnathon's family obviously must not know anything about personal space.

"No, we won't do anything of that sort. We'll just leave you all to fight this thing by yourselves. Then when Cyclonia has burned your disrespectful rotting carcasses, then we'll get our asses into gear." said Porter Senior. For being a crystal genius, I'm starting to feel that I'm overlooking things. I should really start to pick and choose my battles. I stood silent for a good minute before my team came to get me.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Now that that's over, do I get you for the rest of the night?" asked Jordan, latching herself onto Johnathon's arm.

"What did ya have in mind?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, you remember our little wager with Schrody's sexuality. The one that you lost." said Jordan. Steam could be seen coming off of Johnathon's head.

"I didn't lose, I-"

"No, you lost fair and square. You owe me. So that means that your actually going to open up your wallet and take me out for dinner. No one else, just me and you." said Jordan, a victorious look on her face. Johnathon looked to his father, who smiled.

"Just be back by o-seven-hundred and there won't be any problems." he said, turning and walking in the direction of the barracks. Jordan let up on Johnathon's arm but took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. Johnathon began walking all around the base with her.

"Why are we strolling around the base?" asked Jordan.

"I'm waiting for you to make a decision." said Johnathon.

"Well, I don't want to eat here. The food sucks. Lets go to New Washington Province. There's a good night club up there." said Jordan.

"A nightclub, I hate nightclubs." said Johnathon.

"Why, you find the work that they make women, like me, do is somewhat...degrading?" asked Jordan.

"I could care less what you do to make some extra scratch, just so long as you're not dancing like a fucking stripper." said Johnathon. Jordan stopped, her eyes growing wide. "What's wrong?" asked Johnathon. He just received a stare from Jordan as a response.

"Well, I dance for the entertainment of certain customers, but I don't do anything x-rated." said Jordan, putting her arms behind her back. Johnathon looked at her with sternness.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Johnathon.

"Three months now." said Jordan, continuing to walk by Johnathon's side now. "Why, are you afraid of a little manly competition?" asked Jordan, poking Johnathon in the side.

"NO!" said shined Johnathon.

"You know, for a spook, you make a terrible liar." said Jordan. When the two of them walked for about a half hour, and into the town that they were reaching, they were not so surprised to see that the town itself was full of refugees and talons patrolling the roads. Jordan, quickly pulling on the hood of the sweatshirt that she was wearing, pulled out a small handgun. Johnathon took out his two silenced pistols and concealed one behind Jordan's back.

"Come on, we should go. We'll report this and we'll take this place back tomorrow." said Johnathon, pulling Jordan away. She stood, frozen in her place. If one squinted down the road a piece, they could see that there already were some body bags, lying in the street. Jordan's hand had a death grip on her hand gun. Another gentle tug from Johnathon forced her to holster the weapon and turn around and walk home, literally, with her tail between her legs.

* * *

By the time that the both of them returned, a large armored convoy was rolling out of the base and driving towards the town. Tanks and armored troop carriers were steaming towards the New Washington Province. Johnathon and Jordan watched as these vehicles drove by, and waved to a few of the drivers that they knew.

"Sorry that your evening plans got ruined." said Johnathon, taking Jordan's hand. She sighed, it's alright, it won't take our boys that long to retake that town. So, we'll go tomorrow if there's any buildings left standing." said Jordan. She was silent for a minute and spoke up again. "You know, my nights not completely ruined. There's still something that you and I can do together." said Jordan cheerily. Johnathon raised an eyebrow.

"Really, like what?" he asked. The two walked into the barracks and were forced to wait in a long line for cots, bedding, pillows, sheets, and blankets. Jordan immediately turned around, put her arms around Johnathon's neck and nipped at his earlobe. She came away, to see Johnathon's face beat red and a very surprised look on his face. "Oh, you want to do...that." said Johnathon. Jordan giggled to herself and patted Johnathon's cheek. His face still very red, Johnathon shook himself back to reality. "Well, then in that case, it's a good thing you're dating a spook." said Johnathon, taking out his wallet, and pulling out a badge with the Emperor's personal seal on it. **(I don't know what it looks like. Still pondering that.)** He then walked up the the front, his face finally returning to a normal color, and showed the quarter master the badge. The man behind the counter didn't even give Johnathon a chance to speak before snapping to attention.

"At ease... I guess." said Johnathon, eyeballing the man.

"What do you need sir?" asked the Quartermaster.

"I need a private room. My tech support operative and myself have an important task, issued directly from the imperial palace itself, and we need a quiet place to plan. Insulated walls too so that there's no spying on us while inside." said Johnathon, convincingly. The man saluted and got on a phone behind the desk. Jordan walked up to Johnathon and whispered in his ear intently.

"There's just one small problem with your lie. We're not on Imperial orders." said Jordan.

"Emperor Mousquante signed a piece of paper that says that we're to give the Storm Hawks our full cooperation. I think that counts as imperial orders." said Johnathon, looking up and thinking hard.

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" asked Jordan.

"No, I'm not. The Director directly ordered me to order all of you to pack up and join the Storm Hawks in liberation our terra. However, Emperor Mousquante's signature is on a very important piece of paper that says we have to work with the Sky Knights. Ugh, I'm so confused now." said Johnathon, holding his forehead.

"No, you know what, we're thinking about this too hard. They're imperial orders, let's just drop it and get to the private room." said Jordan, now rubbing her temples as well. The Quartermaster handed the key to Johnathon, who in turn, gave the Quartermaster three hundred dollars.

"Sir, what's this for." he asked.

"If you happen to see a guy about our age, with white skin, brown eyes, red hair, and freckles on his face, come by here and ask for us, tell him we're on the top wall." said Jordan, smiling. The Quartermaster looked at the bribe and then pocketed it as quickly as humanly possible, before giving Johnathon and Jordan a brief nod. Johnathon and Jordan then left and went up to their room. Once inside, they made sure it was locked good and tight. Jordan sat on the couch and then saw the twin sized cot that was supposed to serve as a bed. "Bed's too small. Looks like the couch will have to do." said Jordan.

Johnathon walked over to her and sat down next to her. Jordan didn't waste anytime, as she immediately sat in Johnathon's lap facing him.

"Before we do this I just want to know a few things." said Johnathon, pulling her close.

"Shoot." said Jordan, kissing his neck.

"Why do you want this?" asked Johnathon. Jordan stopped and sat back up.

"Because there's a very strong possibility that one of us, either of us, or both of us may die tomorrow. And, I guess...will, there's really no easy way to put this...but,I-"

"Don't want to die a virgin tomorrow?" asked Johnathon. Jordan burst out laughing and wiped a tear from her eye.

"No, I'm not that narrow sighted. I just feel that this moment is going to come sooner of later in our relationship. So, why not sooner?" said Jordan.

"Well, if you're absolutely sure." said Johnathon, pulling Jordan all the way and kissing her.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

Johnathon and Jordan lied on the couch panting hard. Jordan quickly got up, ran to the got and took the blanket form it. She came back and threw the blanket over the two of them.

"Thank you for doing that Johnathon." she said.

"You're welcome." said Johnathon growing more and more silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Jordan.

"Nothing, I just. It was different. Definitely enjoyable, but different." said Johnathon. Hugging Jordan close. "Wanna go have that date now?"

"Sure. But, we're probably going to have to eat on base." said Jordan, growing sad again.

"Well, all the more motivation to level a few Cyclonian outposts tomorrow." said Johnathon.

"Fine, but, can we just, enjoy the moment for a little longer?" asked Jordan. Johnathon nodded and they both laid there in silence for a half hour. The peaceful silence was broken when Jordan inhaled sharply. "What?"

"Look at the time!" said Jordan. Johnathon looked and saw that it was midnight.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Johnathon.

"I didn't think we went two hours." said Jordan, fascinated with there "accomplishments".

"Right, well...I'm gonna get dressed and get us some coffee, because despite the fact that the was the greatest fun that I've ever had with you, Jordan, we do need a plan tomorrow." said Johnathon getting up and putting his cloths on.

* * *

**O Seven Hundred Hours**

Everyone gathered in the briefing hall where the Remenents of Harvest's Military remained. A man with an American General's Uniform walked up to the center stage. He had white skin, blue eyes, white hair, and a wrinkled face. He looked pissed and was about to tear the army a new asshole, before he saw the amount of Army Rangers and Hashshashin Commandos walk into the room. A large smile then appeared onto his face.

"Gentlemen. Ladies. Today you are all about to embark on the one of the greatest journeys of your natural born lives. Emperor Mousquante has given you the glorious task of retaking Terra Harvest in the name of our glorious empire. The Cyclonians have burned everything that they have come into contact with. But that changes today. All of you regular soldiers, take a look around. Take a look of how Emperor Mousquante has rewarded your survival, your acts of bravery. Take a look. What do you all see?" asked the General. He gave the army some time to look at the Rangers and Hashshashin Commandos. "That's right men. You aren't being punished by Emperor Mousquante, no. He is giving you all a break for making it this far. Take a look at these fine, fine Preditorian Army Rangers. These, these amazingly equipped agents of the Hashshashin of Illumination. They are your saviors, they are your new family. From this moment on, until Harvest's Liberation, you will all give your full cooperation to these fine men and women of our special forces. Am I making myself clear?" he asked. The entire group of army regulars stood up at attention, saluted and shouted, "SIR, YES SIR!"

"That's what I like to hear. Go out there and give those Cyclonian invaders hell!" shouted the general.

"OOOH RAH!" shouted the group. Everyone began to file out of the room. The entire force was outside and getting armor and weapons prepared for the upcoming battle. They all chatted outside until the loudspeakers all started to kick on at once. A man's voice came onto them and began talking for all of them to hear.

"Soldiers, brothers, friends." said the voice. "This is your Emperor speaking. I felt it just and right to give all of you a motivational speech this morning. Today, is a momentous day. A day where we reveal our very existence to the world. We reveal our existence to, of all people, the Cyclonian Empire. Our old enemy. Much of our dealings with Cyclonia have always ended in massacres, buying and selling of individual people, the complete genocide of a superior race. In the beginning, we practically gave our hearts and our very souls to these, these monsters. These Heathens! And how did they repay us for our generosity? They killed us!" said the voice of Emperor Mousquante. The entire fort began to boo the loud speaker. "They destroyed our people, our culture, they destroyed our very way of life! They slaughtered any and all of us in the most merciless fashion!" The fort continued booing the radio. "Well, let me tell you all, as your leader of this beloved empire, that the crimes of the Cyclonian Empire end today. Not just for our own glorious empire, but for all of Atmos. Their continually unpunished sins will stand to haunt us no longer. Today, my dear, dear Preditorian Soldiers, today, we send a message to Master Cyclonis. Today, we send a message to all of Atmos. By the end of today you will all be able to sing out, PREDITORIA IS BACK! PREDITORIA IS BACK! FREEDOM AT LAST FOR OUR GLORIOUS EMPIRE HAS RETURNED! PREDITORIA IS BACK! PREDITORIA IS BEAUTIFUL! So go, and make them feel the sorrow _we_ felt. Make them haunted be the unimaginable terror and fear that _we_ felt. Tell them, in your message to Cyclonia, that today, my friends, my soldiers, my dear nation. Tell them, that today, Terra by Terra, city by city, building by building, ROOM BY ROOM, TODAY, MY FRIENDS, CYCLONIA... BUUUURRRRRRRNNNNNNNNSSSSS!"

The entire base began shouting, out of control, all of the soldiers hungry for battle, hungry for war. It was a blood lust like none the Storm Hawks have ever seen in their lives. The soldiers no matter how friendly they seemed, were now rabid monsters hungry for nothing more than Cyclonian blood. The Sky Knight squadron felt unnerved, and completely afraid. And they were friends of these people. Imagine the kind of terror and mayhem that they were about to inflict on Cyclonia's invasion. When the shouting finally subsided, things went back to being quiet, for a short time. then everyone was loaded onto vehicles. Aerrow sat back and observed this all, while Johnathon made his way to them.

"It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to get back to your airship. We're going to need your team in the skies." said Johnathon, holstering a pistol. Aerrow nodded and looked around.

"I've never seen a crowd this extreme since the absolute zeros. Don't you think you guys are over reacting just a little bit?" asked Aerrow. Johnathon's face was stern.

"You don't know Aerrow. You don't know what my people had to go through to reach this day. It's amazing, if you only knew the kind of suffering we had to endure. The kind of terror we felt. All of it has been necessary for this one day. To you and your team, it may just be another battle. But for us, it's a reawakening. It is a vision of light that we are sending to all of Atmos. I am honored, no... I. Am. Privileged. To play a part in this glorious battle. Tell you what. When all this is over," said Johnathon stepping up to Aerrow, and taking out a stack of bills in Preditorian currency. "Go buy yourself a history book of our people. Who knows, you might learn something. And, maybe Piper will finally quit being such a stuck up bitch, and actually learn to appreciate what my Emperor has to offer the council." said Johnathon, clasping Aerrow's hand and leaving a handful of bills in Aerrow's hand. Johnathon started to walk away, before Aerrow called his name.

"Johnathon." called Aerrow. Johnathon stopped in his place and turned around. Aerrow stared at the boy sternly, the bills crumpled inside of the fist Aerrow had made. "Good luck out there." Johnathon smiled and saluted Aerrow.

"God be with you and your team." said Johnathon, before turning around and walking to the helipad. Aerrow rounded up the rest of his team and got on a truck that would take them back to the Condor. When they were airborne, the squadron could see scorched earth and billowing clouds of smoke in the distance.

Johnathon and his team got into a Bell Huey Helicopter and sat in silence.

"This is Porter, running a coms check." said Johnathon, talking into the earpiece under his balaclava.

"Go for Bagg twins." said Dayton and Jordan in unison.

"Strulevits, green." said Walker.

"Schrodinger, online." said Schrody.

"Okay, everyone. Here's the plan for today. This pilot's gonna drop us off way behind the Cyclonian defense perimeter. Once there, we do one thing and one thing only. Kill some talons. We're just gonna have total war all the way to the Preditorian advance. We should reach it by mid afternoon, as long as there's no complications." said Johnathon

"Well, that's all nice and dandy right now. But you have to remember that this is a military operation. Nothing ever goes according to plan." said Walker.

"Hey, Johnathon. Is this what you and my sister were doing last night, locked up in that room?" asked Dayton. Jordan sat next to Johnathon and they both stared at each other.

"Um, yeah. That's uh... That's exactly what we were doing last night. Heh heh." said Johnathon.

"Vell, duh Dayton. Vat else could zhe have been doing?" asked Schrody. Walker turned to Schrody as if he were pondering something.

"Um, Schrody." said Walker.

"Yeah?" asked Schrody. Walker bent down and whispered into Schrody's ear. Schrody then got a grossed out look on his face. "Oh my god. Zat's just nasty. Vhy vould anyone do somesing as disgusting as zat?" said Schrody. Jordan and Johnathon giggled and held hands until the Helicopter landed. They all got out in a heavily forested area.

"Everyone, take cover in the trees until the helicopter leaves." said Johnathon. Everyone ran into the trees and hid while the helicopter took off and left them. "Jordan, come here. I took the liberty of snagging this for you." said Johnathon. Jordan worked her way over to Johnathon. He took off a backpack and took out a bullet proof vest and handed it to Jordan.

"I gotta give you credit sis. At least you had the common sense to actually wear some woodland camo fatigues." said Dayton, laughing with Walker. Jordan flipped him off and took out her AK-74u.

"Thank you Johnathon." said Jordan, kissing his covered face. She put the vest on and retied one of her boots.

"Okay, so where do we go now that we're on the ground?" asked Dayton.

"We need to start heading east. Weapons check. What did everyone bring?" asked Johnathon. Dayton took an M4 SOC mod off and placed it in front of him. He then took an M9 pistol, four fragmentation grenades, four flash bang grenades, and a tactical tomahawk out and place them in front of him as well. Jordan placed her AK-74u on the ground along with a Tokorev pistol and three det packs of C4 out and place that in front of her. Johnathon took am M24 sniper rifle and his ACR off, along with eight fragmentation grenades and placed them in front of him. Schrody took out a G36c and a USP with four flash bang grenades and sat down. Walker took a SCAR-L and a .44 Magnum Revolver. Everyone, except for Dayton had a SOG issued daggert.

"Okay, weapons and ammo check. Everyone good?" asked Johnathon. When everyone gave a nod of approval, they all put their weapons back and stood up. The group looked around and started doing their own things.

"Okay, the advance is coming from the south. So, lets just head in that direction and hope for the best." said Johnathon. Jordan looked around with a saddened look. Johnathon walked to her side. "What's wrong?"

"This forest, it feels...familiar." said Jordan.

"Well, we can ponder later, right now we have to go." said Johnathon. She nodded and grouped with everyone as they moved towards the road. An hour passed with seemingly no action whatsoever.

"So Johnathon. Seeing as I'm not a complete idiot, and that I have a very good imagination, what were you and my sister really doing last night?" asked Dayton. Johnathon looked to Jordan and she shook her head.

"What difference does it make? He's gonna find out sooner or later." said Johnathon.

"Okay, but don't cry to me when he buries that tomahawk into your skull." said Jordan.

"Johnathon. What were you doing last night?" asked Dayton.

"Jordan." said Johnathon.

"What?" asked Dayton.

"I was doing Jordan." said Johnathon. Dayton stopped in his tracks and stared at Johnathon.

"You. Did. WHAT!" said Dayton, taking out his tomahawk. Johnathon flicked his wrists for his hidden blades. Before any blood could be shed, Walker stepped between the two of them.

"Hey, listen. Dayton, you've said it yourself. Every boy that Jordan's been with has rejected her, if they even talk to her at all. And Johnathon. Why are you fighting him? You're his boss." said Walker. Both nodded their heads at this.

"Let's just take zis unvanted anger and take it out on zhe Cyclonians." said Schrody. Johnathon and Dayton continued nodding their heads.

"Sound good to you Dayton?" asked Johnathon.

"I guess. But don't do it again." said Dayton. They kept walking down the road until they saw a town in the distance. Johnathon tossed Dayton a pair of binoculars. "What are these for?"

"They're to look ahead far distances." said Johnathon. Dayton realized the stupid question he asked.

"No, you idiot, I meant why did you toss these binocs to me?" asked Dayton.

"Because I need you to spot for me." said Johnathon, taking his sniper rifle off his back. Dayton rolled his eyes, and was a about to stand up, before he heard a twig snapping in the woods beside the group. Everyone pointed there rifles at the source of the noise.

"Hold fire, hold fire. Friendlies coming in." said Steven. The Rangers came out of the woods and grouped up with Johnathon's team in the road.

"Steven, do all of your rangers have sniper rifles?" asked Johnathon.

"Yeah, 'cept James over there." said Steven, pointing to the Blizzarian. Johnathon motioned for James to come over to him.

"Yes sir?" asked James. Johnathon took off his sniper rifle and his ammunition, and handed it all to James.

"What's this for sir?" asked James.

"It's to wipe your ass." said Walker.

"Shut up. You and the rest of your rangers get into those hills Steven. When you've reached a good position, camp out and wait for nightfall. Surround the town via the hills and wait for further orders." said Johnathon.

"Alright. Rangers, you heard the man. Grab your ranged rifles and move up to those hills." ordered Steven.

"The rest of you, fix suppressors to your rifles. Get into these woods. We're too much of an eyesore on this road." said Johnathon.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Until next time. Read and Review. **


	10. Vengence, Then Work

**Hello my friends. Just got my braces off so I'm feeling in a celebratory mood. I won't be making this one as long as the last two, but it will still be lengthy. Remember to read and review... please... and thank you. **

Chapter 10

The sun was just about to set on the town. Steven and Viktoria laid in the tall grass on the top of a hill overlooking the town. Footsteps could be heard coming up behind them. As Viktoria rolled over, Johnathon could be seen walking up the trail along with the rest of his team. He saw Viktoria and nodded.

"Strosvana, tovarish." said Johnathon. **(Hello comrade). **Viktoria only returned the nod and rolled back onto her stomach and picked up her rifle. She then realized that Johnathon wasn't wearing his armor any more. She rolled back over and saw that he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue wool turtle neck sweater, and a brown leather jacket with a belt hooked on the outside. The rest of his squad came up and were all wearing similar outfits to Johnathon's. Skimmers could be heard flying over head, and the group went to the ground and crawled up to the rangers.

"Who is it Steven?" asked Johnathon.

"Looks like the Hawks are comin." said Steven, looking down the scope of his rifle.

"The Storm Hawks, here. If they spot us they'll blow our position." said Viktoria, in Russian.

"Yeah. Johnathon, they'll listen to you. Draw them away." said Steven.

"Um, I do believe that I'm a higher rank than you so don't order me. Secondly, we all have to take orders from them remember?" asked Johnathon. Steven rolled his eyes and rolled back over.

"Then go guide them away, unless they're feeling in a helpful mood." said Steven. Johnathon rolled his eyes and walked away with the rest of his team trailing behind him. They walked out into the road and found the Storm Hawks after they just landed. Aerrow noticed Johnathon's change in outfit.

"What's with the getup?" asked Aerrow, looking Johnathon up and down.

"It get's very very cold on this Terra at nights." said Johnathon.

"Oh, well, your commander called and told us to meet you at this town." said Aerrow. Johnathon looked around.

"Where's Stork?" asked Johnathon. He took a step and hit a tripwire in the ground. A boxing glove attached to a spring appeared out of thin air and smashed Johnathon in the face. As he fell to the ground, the Stork Mobile materialized out of thin air, with Stork sitting in the driver's seat grinning like a madman.

"I'm right here... Porter." said Stork, giggling to himself. While most of Johnathon's team went for there rifles, Schrody bent down next to Johnathon with a stick and began poking Johnathon in the side.

"Schrody, you keep poking me with that stick and I'm gonna shove that stick up your ass." said Johnathon. Schrody's face turned from concern to a maniacal grin.

"FINALLY!" shouted Schrody. Johnathon's eyes went wide as he realized what he just said.

"Wait, no! Not in that way Schrody." said Johnathon, raising his hands up as Schrody tried to hug him. Johnathon wiped one of his hands on his bloody upper lip and held the blood soaked hand up to Schrody. "Back, Schrody, back. I will give you hepatitis if I have to." said Johnathon, bringing his hand closer to Schrody's face. Schrody backed away from Johnathon now that his own personal health was involved.

Jordan rolled her eyes and hauled Johnathon to his feet giving him a rolled up piece of cloth. He took it and put it up to his nose. She then turned to Stork.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"That, my diminutive dog-like colleague was for the beating I got form him three months ago. I built that contraption just for him." said Stork, pointing to the bloody boxing glove attached to the spring. He then started laughing to himself again, as did everyone but Aerrow. When the "festivities" subsided, Aerrow and Jordan tended to Johnathon's nose while the rest of both teams went back to the woods where the rangers were still currently doing reconnaissance.

"I suggest that we get his nose wrapped up Jordan." said Aerrow.

"No, just snap it back into place, he'll be fine Aerrow." said Jordan. Aerrow looked in disbelief.

"Jordan, I'm the team's medic. Johnathon needs bandages." said Aerrow.

"And I'm his girlfriend and lov-, never mind. I know what he likes and doesn't like. He won't wear the bandages." said Jordan, grabbing Johnathon's head. "Now quit wasting time and snap it back into place. Trust me, this isn't the first time that this has happened to him and it sure as hell won't be the last." said Jordan. Aerrow sighed and took Johnathon's nose and snapped it back into place. Johnathon grunted at first but was eventually calmed. He got back up and put the cloth back on his nose.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Do you need me to hold your hand?" asked Jordan, speaking to Johnathon as if he were two. Johnathon reached his hand up and brought it down on Jordan's rear. She yelped and looked at him in surprise. Aerrow tried not to stare at the place where Johnathon's hand made contact, but now he couldn't help it. Jordan peered over her shoulder, and caught Aerrow checking her out.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." she said. Aerrow's face turned beat red.

"Aerrow, you've got my cousin. Isn't that enough?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, it's just that... well, how can you have an intimate relationship with each other?" asked Aerrow.

"Because no girl can connect with me as much as I can, and no boy has ever been as close to me as Johnathon. It's more like we don't have any other choice. But it's still nice when your significant other is someone you grew up with and admired." said Jordan, latching onto Johnathon's arm.

"No. I mean, how do you two go on dates? Aren't you worried about being spotted with each other?" asked Aerrow.

"Not at all. In this world appearances don't mean shit to me. If you love someone, why shouldn't you be allowed to be with them." said Johanthon.

"If that were true, you would let Schrody show you some affection every now and then." said Aerrow.

"That wasn't funny you red headed bastard." said Johnathon.

"I'm just saying. Your philosophy and your actions don't match up. It almost sound hypocritical to me." said Aerrow. By this time they had all gotten back into the hills. Steven came up to them fuming.

"You brought them into our location in the hills?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" said Johnathon.

"Yes, I gave you distinct orders to lead them away from here. What do you do? You bring 'em on in and now we're compromised." said Steven. Jordan looked around and back to Steven.

"We're not compromised." she said.

"Talons! TALONS!" shouted a random soldier. Jordan looked and put her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

"Did you have to say that?" asked Finn. The ground next to Finn erupted from a blast from the talon skimmers, which caused him t reel back and scream his "manly" scream. Everyone ran towards the town under Steven's orders. The Storm Hawks ran back to their skimmers and took to the skies. Johnathon put his hand to his ear.

"Aerrow, you there?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's up?" responded Aerrow.

"Keep those bastards off our backs. We're going to charge the village and find some shelter in there." said Johnathon.

"Alright but be careful." said Aerrow. Johnathon momentarily froze. Did Aerrow just tell him to be careful. _Who'd have thought that being in a truck that eventually unexpectedly explodes, while nursing a dying commander could make one bond with another. _thought Johnathon.

"Okay Aerrow, I will." said Johnathon. He turned to his team. "Commandos, suppressors off. Lock and load ya bastards cause we're goin' in." said Johnathon.

"Okay, seriously Johnathon. Can you pick an accent and stay with it?" asked Dayton, unscrewing the suppressor on his M4.

"Nope." said Johnathon.

"Ura. Ura. Ura! UUUUURRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" shouted everyone as they charged down the hill at a mass movement. Talons that were on the outskirts of the village immediately began to fire on the soldiers. One group of talons got on a large mounted blaster and brought it online. Johnathon saw this and took a grenade out from his large cargo pants pockets. He yanked the pinn out and lobbed it to where the talon was sitting. He looked down at it.

"Oh no." he said. The grenade detonated and blew the talon in half. His legs flew towards the charging rangers while his torso was blown back into the crowd of talons. Traumatizing couldn't begin to describe the feelings of those particular talons.

"What the hell are you all waiting for? Fire!" shouted Steven. All of the rangers raised their weapons and fired a mass volley into the row of talons. When they were all dead, they charged into the town itself. Talons were pouring out of shelters and making a mad dash for their nearest armory, only to bet met with bullets from various rifles.

"These houses are clear. Move up. URA!" shouted Steven. Johnathon and Jordan moved into a nearby house. Jordan took out a flash bang grenade and crouched by the house's door. Johnathon, who was standing behind her, went around Jordan and kicked the door open and took cover behind the outside wall. Crystal blasts flew by centimeters from Johnathon's head. Jordan tossed the grenade into the room and waited. When it went off, both Johnathon and Jordan charged into the house and cleared it room by room. When they exited, a talon was waiting, spear in hand. He fired a bolt which hit Johnathon square in the chest. He fell down and dropped his rifle.

"No!" shouted Jordan. She raised her AK-74u and shot the talon through his neck. When he fell, Jordan ran to Johnathon's side. She rolled him over and was met with Johnathon's pistol barrel to her forehead. The both of them froze. Explosions could be heard all around, as Johnathon slowly lowered his pistol.

"Sorry." was all Johnathon could muster up. Jordan took him in her arms and kissed the side of his head. When she released him they got up and picked up there guns. They didn't even get five steps away before a talon skimmer crashed into the house behind them and exploded. Johnathon and Jordan were on the ground again and were struggling to get up. Steven's rangers were no where to be found and the Storm Hawks were preoccupied with their own battle at the moment. Johnathon took a brief glimpse at Jordan, who looked as if the blast had knocked her unconscious. Johnathon tried to find his rifle, which was lying a couple of yards away from his hand. A group of talons along with a commander and spotted Johnathon and Jordan.

Johnathon quickly tried to get to his rifle but wasn't quick enough. The commander's steel toed boot connected with Johnathon's face and sent him a few more feet away from his rifle.

"You," said the commander. "burn this one first. I'll take the girl." he said walking over to Jordan, who was now just starting to gain enough energy to breath. He grabbed a handful of hair on her head and dragged Jordan next to Johnathon. The commander looked to the talon who he had just ordered and nodded. The talon took an orange crystal out of his pocket and replaced the red one that was currently on his staff. A ball of fire was then produced and the talon lowered it to Johnathon's face.

"Long live Cyclonia." said the talon. Suddenly a short pipe was thrown from a window in one of the adjoining houses. Johnathon saw it and immediately threw himself on top of Jordan. The pipe hit the ground and exploded. When the ringing in both Johnathon's and Jordan's ears stopped, they looked up to inspect the damage. Nails, razor blades and other random pieces of metal could be seen in the torsos and faces of the talons. Jordan turned over and vomited into the ground. Johnathon got on all fours and crawled to his rifle. He got it in his hand when a black leather boot stepped on it. Johnathon looked up to see a boy about his age who looked exactly like him. He wore a pair of black combat boots, blue jeans, olive shirt, and a black pea coat, and a woolen Irish cap.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't but me little brother." said the boy in a thick Irish accent. He took his boot off of Johnathon's rifle and picked it up.

"Yer only two minutes older than me you dick." said Johnathon, getting up and wrapping his arms around the boy. When Johnathon released his brother, he ran to Jordan and helped her up, grabbed her rifle and shoved it into her arms. "Edward, what are you doing out here?" asked Johnathon.

"Oi thought it would be obvious lad. I'm in the Partisan otriads." said Edward.

"Which one?" asked Johnathon.

"The Bielski Otriad. My commander's name is Tuvia Bielski." said Edward. Johnathon stopped and looked at his brother.

"The Bielskis. How did ya get in cahoots with them?" asked Johnathon.

"Well, one night, I was coming hone after seeing Comet. I was-"

"Whose Comet." asked Johnathon.

"She's this girl OI met. She's got the same physical "problems" as Jordan. Anyway, some I'm walking home and this Cyclonian patrol stops me and asks me for me papers. OI tell 'em, 'OI don't have papers lads. Me house is just down the road. OI'll be happy to go home and stay indoors.' but they didn't let me. They began frisken' me and throwin' me around. They must have thought OI was you becasue they kept callin' me Johnathon. But long story short, the Bielski Partisans came out of the trees and killed the patrol, took me under their wing and gave me a gun." said Edward, all pleased with himself.

"Well, it's nice to see that you found a career that you loike doin'." said Johnathon. "Now, if ya don't moind lad, OI gotta get back to the rangers."

"Oh absolutely. Call me up when this mess is over. OI'll buy the first round." said Edward, tipping his cap and walking away. Johnathon and Jordan regrouped with the rangers. It was now in the dead of night. Johnathon was told that Steven needed to see him in a makeshift headquarters that they just built. When Johnathon found Steven, he was angrily on the phone with a commander. Steven was livid, judging by his look. Johnathon could see the knuckles in Steven's hands. He was pissed. After apparently being dismissed by the commander, Steven slammed the phone into the mobile radio box.

"Command's just reassigned you and your team. They want you to get bat to Eastpoint. They said that you have a visitor." said Steven.

"WHAT! WHO!" shouted Johnathon.

"I don't know. All they said was that you told her that she was pretty much your student." said Steven, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes. He then stood up straight and saluted. "Always something when I need you most. God save the motherland." said Steven.

"God save the motherland." said Johnathon, standing up straight and saluting Steven. He then turned around and walked out of Steven's new headquarters.

* * *

**Okay everyone. That's all. Band and school are starting up soon so I don't know when I'll be able to do this again. Please review. **


	11. A New Beginning pt 1

**Hey, just trying to get one last chapter in before school starts. This may be the last you hear of me for a long time. Please read and review. **

Chapter 11

Datu and Kai waited patiently in a dressed up prison cell that was meant to be a waiting room. It had been hours since they had called on Johnathon to appear. Whatever the Preditorians had in mind for what the waiting room looked like, it was still a holding cell.

"I still think we should have waited for Johnathon to call us first." said Datu, rhythmically tapping his foot.

"Well, this is an automatic guarantee that we'll be meeting with him." said Kai. She looked down at the tapping foot. "Stop that." she said. Datu stopped for a short time and then, unconsciously, started to tap again. "I said stop it." said Kai. Datu gave her a questioning look but then looked down to his feet. He caught himself and immediately stopped.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Datu. Kai rolled her eyes.

"That depends. Is it going to be something explicit?" responded Kai.

"That depends." said Datu.

"On what?" said Kai.

"On what your answer is." Datu said, with a mischievous smirk on his face. Kai checked a clock on the wall and rolled her eyes once more.

"Shoot." said Kai.

"How did a little lady like yourself become seen by the eyes of a person like Johnathon?" asked Datu. Kai paused. She took her time in thinking about her answer. Who was this boy to even want to pry into her life. What made him so special that he needed to know her involvement with a psychopath like Johnathon. _Don't know._ thought Kai. _Let's find out. _

"Do you have any reason in particular to be in my business?" asked Kai.

"Easy little lady. Just tryin' to make some conversation. I'm just wondering. You got a good bod, other than that creepy glowing shit on your arms your skins not half bad lookin', and you've got such a delicate personality. I was just wondering if you were some kind of lost girlfriend or something like that?" said Datu. When he finished, Kai's face was beat red.

"It's personal." said Kai. Datu smiled.

"Score for me." he said. Kai, feeling mixed emotions at the moment. She was embarrassed that this boy sitting next to her saw nothing but, according to what he just said, a girl who was a one night stand with another boy that she wouldn't even want to get that close to in her worst nightmares. _But on the other hand, Johnathon is only one of three boys who probably wouldn't be afraid to get close to me. Wait, what am I thinking! I handed his family over to Ace on a dammed silver platter. _This needed to be corrected. Now.

"No, that's not what Johnathon want's with me. That's what he's got that dog bitch with him for. No, Johnathon and I have personal business with each other that doesn't concern you." said Kai. _There, that should do it._ thought Kai.

"Oh, so you two are still," Datu looked over his shoulder. "Doin' it." he said before bursting out laughing. _Okay, diplomacy is over. I do this my way now._ she thought. Kai got up and walked over to the door of the waiting room and was followed by Datu like a lost puppy.

"Wait, I was just jokin'. Come on." said Datu. Kai, stopped while facing the door. Datu came up behind her and turned her around. "Hey, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to-" Datu was silenced as Kai grabbed at a sensitive place between his legs and squeezed as hard as she could. His face became riddled with initial shock and then agonizing pain. He slowly fell as the strength of Kai's grip slowly increased. When Kai finally let go, Datu fell to the floor and curled up into the fetal position. Kai bent down and put her mouth to his ear.

"Was it good for you sweetie?" she asked, sounding as if she out of breath. Datu began to sob and Kai patted his cheek. She got back up and sat down and began to examine her nails. Minutes later, they both heard a truck pull up and stop. Whoever got out was in a fowl mood as shouting and cursing could be heard. The familiar figure of Johnathon, whose face was red with rage, could be seen arguing with one of the guards outside. When he was given access to the waiting room, Johnathon kicked the door open and looked in the cell that had Kai and Datu occupying it. Johnathon's gaze fell on Kai.

"What the FUCK are you doing here! I told you at least, twice, to wait for my call. Very basic, very simple orders. Why, why did you choose to disobey." said Johnathon. Kai got up and put her head on the prison bars, inches from Johnathon's face.

"First, don't treat me like I'm one of your damn commandos. You read my file yourself, so you should have figured that this was going to happen." said Kai, running her finger down the side of his face. "Secondly, I couldn't stand being watched every waking minute of my life by some guy who barely knows me and his only concern for my safety is on the border of how big his paycheck is. Do you even understand the lack of privacy that I had over there?" Johnathon reached through the bars and gripped Kai's jaw.

"You want a lack of privacy? You don't even know the meanings of those words, as you'll soon come to find out. Since I'm on orders to stay until you're gone, your training begins now. From now until I give further notice, you will be by my side. No whining, no complaining, no doing nothing. I was only going to give you partial training, but since you felt it necessary to make your own decisions, I'm going to give you the full course." said Johnathon. Kai struggled somewhat. Johnathon released her and walked back out into the lobby. He came back with a key ring full of jingling keys. Upon unlocking the cell, Johnathon noticed Datu.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"Well, he was talking smack. He asked why I was with you, and he offered his own answer." said Kai.

"What did he say?" asked Johnathon.

"That you and I were fucking each other." said Kai. Johnathon's face went red from embarrassment now. He kicked Datu in the gut and closed the cell door, and locked it. He walked back out into the front lobby and smashed the keys on the nearest desk, and motioned Kai to follow. The two of them walked to a large building near the center of the base. Kai looked at the building which was labeled "_Simulation Training_". "What's that mean?" asked Kai pointing up at the label.

"You'll find out." said Johnathon. They walked into a regular front lobby of, what appeared to be a hospital, and turned left, where a long hallway waited for them. Johnathon stopped at a regular brown door and opened it. He proceeded down a staircase and beckoned Kai to follow. They continued a decent until they reached a large circular basement. The staircase led to a catwalk that overlooked a circular pattern of, what looked to be, three dimensional ovals with a black tinted square patterned window on the top half. Near each of these pods was a person in a white lab coat sitting by a computer, and typing random buttons. On the underside of these pods, a blue glow could be seen on the floor. Above all of this was a machine that looked strikingly similar to Master Cyclonis's Storm Engine. In the middle of this massive device, a bright blue glow illuminated the entire room. Small, fragile looking robotic arms came down near some of the pods and reached for the underside. On those pods, the blue glow on the floor would suddenly vanish and a crystal with the same colored luminescent glow would be delicately handled in the mechanical arms.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Johnathon.

"What is this place?" asked Kai.

"This is where you and I will be training." said Johnathon.

"But I thought that we were going to-"

"Be in this world and train you? Oh god no Kai, that would take a life time. Here, you can absorb an immense amount of training by some of the deadliest warriors in a matter of months." said Johnathon, starting to walk down the catwalk to a mini elevator in the wall.

"So, what are they then?" asked Kai.

"They are combat simulation chambers. Almost like a video game, but more real life and for more intense. I have to warn you though, once we've began this training, we cannot stop. You cannot back out. When you start this, you need to finish it to the very end." said Johnathon, pushing the button for the mini elevator to come up.

"Why's that?" asked Kai.

"It demonstrates commitment to the cause and your loyalty to the Preditorian Empire. Not that you have any need for that." said Johnathon, both of them stepping onto the elevator. Kai smirked a little bit.

"I'm sure I can take anything you'll throw at me in this thing." said Kai, hoping to boost some confidence out of Johnathon. He turned to her and got very close to her.

"No you can't. You will break down and you will be haunted by some of the things that you're about to see and do. But when you come out of this, you'll be properly prepared for the world that's out there." said Johnathon. "I will be there for you every step of the way for you, but there's going to be somethings in those simulations that you will have to do yourself. Last chance to back out." said Johnathon. Kai closed her eyes. Her stomach had a horrible feeling because of the unknown situations that she would be going through.

"How do you know that I'm going to break down?" asked Kai.

"Because I've been there." said Johnathon. Kai crossed her arms and thought about it for a second. The mild thump of the mini elevator hitting the floor jolted her back to reality. She looked at a pair of open machines that, she guessed, were for her and Johnathon. She sighed and looked to Johnathon, as she began to walk towards one of them. Johnathon watched and literally prayed for Kai's sanity when this first day was all over. Two Scientists approached them when Johnathon caught up with Kai. One of them took out what looked like a nail gun and put a small cylinder inside of the chamber. Johnathon rolled up his sleeve and the scientist put the end of the contraption to Johnathon's forearm. The device made a loud "twang" noise and a small hole could be seen in the middle of Johnathon's forearm.

"Ow." Johnathon said dully. The scientist then ejected the first cylinder and put another one in, and looked at Kai.

"No way, are you crazy!" shouted Kai. Johnathon rolled his eyes and grabbed one of Kai's arms and rolled up the sleeve, as she tried to get him to release his grip.

"I thought I made it clear when I said no backing out." said Johnathon, slightly loosening his grip. The scientist put the end of the gun to Kai's arm and fired. The device made another loud "twang" and Johnathon released Kai's arm. She looked at the small hole and covered it before it started to bleed. She was surprised when after a small period of time, she lifted her hand and saw no blood.

"I'll ask the both of you to undress down to your undergarments please." said the scientist who wasn't holding the nail gun. Kai's face went to sheer embarrassment once more.

"Why?" asked Kai.

"We try to get as least amount of clothing as possible. The machine scans your body and processes the shape of it to figure out the sizes of the various uniforms you'll be wearing. Don't worry about people peeking in on you. That's why we made the windows tinted. I'll also need any jewelry that you two may be wearing. The inside of the machine is a powerful magnet. We don't want your heads coming clean off now do we?" the scientist asked, with a small chuckle at the end.

"Why can't you just look on the tags of out cloths and enter the sizes in?" asked Kai.

"We had that for the longest time, but sometimes there were variables such as cloth shrinkage, cloths being the wrong sizes and of course, the occasional lack of a tag that gives you such valuable information." said the scientist who had the nail gun. Kai sighed and looked to Johnathon, whose shoes, socks and jacket were already off. Kai groaned and began to undress. When they both turned in their cloths and jewelry as well, they climbed into separate pods.

"You still didn't tell me what this was for." said Kai, pointing to her forearm.

"That's so you two can talk to each other while in the machine." said the nail gun scientist, pushing the button on the computer beside Kai's pod. The hydraulic door slowly began to close and she looked to Johnathon and examined the tattoos. Johnathon looked to Kai and saw her examining him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." said Johnathon, laughing. Kai abruptly looked away as her eyes began to wonder. She tried thinking about anything else but whatever she thought of, somehow her mind always came back to the image of Johnathon in his boxers. _Why the hell do I keep thinking about him? I've been the subject of his stress induced rage on multiple occasions, and yet, there's another feeling I get when he's close enough to touch. This feeling's not terror, or even fear related. It's almost like a warm fuzzy feeling. It's nice. But ti disappears when the distance between us is widened. _thought Kai. She toyed with this thought as a mechanical hum suddenly came to life. A crescent shaped light shown from under her head and it gradually began to move down the length of her body towards her feet.

_What is this feeling?_ thought Kai. A small part of her tried to think back and see if she felt this feeling before. She came to realize that she had experienced this unknown feeling before. She felt it a bunch of times when she was still with the Storm Hawks. Specifically whenever she was around Aerrow or Finn. And then it hit her. The sudden realization of what this feeling was hit her like a blast from Aerrow's signature move. _Oh God! I think I have a crush on Johnathon. _Kai mentally screamed and tried furiously to begin washing herself clean from the thought. The light from under her had vanished. Another light came on from under her left side and slowly began its way to her right side.

_How screwed up in the head am I! How can I even be remotely attracted to the very bane of my existence? This is absurd!_ thought Kai. But the more she thought about it, the more her mind confirmed the thought. She thought back to all of the rage induced fits that he'd unleashed on her and realized that she felt a small sense of adrenalin combined with endorphins, aka, arousal. _This is so wrong. I can't believe what I'm thinking. And yet, it makes perfect sense. We have a lot in common. Neither of us have a family to willingly go home to, we both have very eventful and exciting jobs, we're both good at said jobs, and we're both poorly misunderstood by the rest of Atmos. _The light from under her went out. A light starting at her neck shined from on top of her, as it slowly moved down her body towards her feet.

"How you doing, Kai?" asked Johnathon. Kai turned her head to see a small speaker beside her head on both sides. But from what she heard, it sounded almost as if Johnathon were lying right behind her. Then her thought's dwelled on that last sentence as she pictured the scenario. "Kai? Yoo-hoo. You still with us?" asked Johnathon. Kai shook her head to be rid of the mental image.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. How uh, how's it with you?" she responded. She mentally slapped herself. _Come on, Kai. You definitely sounded like you were fantasizing about him. _She then slapped her self again, even harder. _Where in the hell did that thought come from. _

"You sure? You sound really nervous." said Johnathon.

"Oh it's just a little stress. I'll be fine." said Kai, rubbing her jaw.

"Do you want me to be quiet?" asked Johnathon, in a joking manner.

"No!" said Kai, right after Johnathon finished. "Please, don't stop talking." she said, slapping herself repeatedly now for saying these things.

"Are you joking with me or do you really want me to keep talking to you?" asked Johnathon, completely sincere now.

"I'm being serious. The sound of your voice is just-" Kai didn't give herself a chance to finish that wretched sentence. _Quick, make up an excuse. Do it now!_

"The sound of my voice is... what Kai?" said Johnathon, who sounded clueless at the moment.

"Um, your voice is soothing my nerves right now. I just need someone to talk to while this stupid light bulb takes its sweet ass time." said Kai, trying to sound annoyed. Johnathon laughed. _Whew, it worked._ thought Kai as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, so... what do you want to talk about?" asked Johnathon. _Don't say him. Don't say him. Don't say him. _thought Kai as she rummaged through her head to desperately find a change in subject.

"Um, how's this simulation going to work?" asked Kai.

"Well, from what I remember, when the machine is done scanning you, your going to feel a pinprick on both sides of your neck. The machine is then putting you into a literal drug induced coma. I can't really account for what happens after except that when you open your eyes your in the simulation. Did that help your stress at all?" said Johnathon. Kai smiled to herself. The light stopped at her toes and shut itself off. A final light appeared above her on her left side and slowly worked its way to her right.

"Yeah. That helped a little bit." said Kai, rubbing her forearm.

"I'll ask you to please not move while we are scanning you." said Nail Gun Scientist. Kai hastily put her arm back to its original position. "Thank you." said Nail Gun Scientist.

"So, Kai. What was you life like before you joined the Sky Knights?" asked Johnathon. Kai's stomach knotted. _He's just trying to help with your stress Kai. You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. It's not like he's asking you to a date or a party. Right?_ thought Kai.

"Um, okay. My dad was a mechanic. He fixed skimmers for various customers. He began to start teaching me how to do the same when I was young, but it wasn't where my heart was. He was only home once a week, so it wasn't like I had a lot of quality time to spend with him. He was selfish, he only cared about his job and he didn't think twice about what I wanted. He didn't think about me whenever he made decisions involving the both of us. It was jsut him." said Kai.

"Then you must have had an outstanding relationship with your mom, right?" asked Johnathon. Kai's smile quickly disappeared.

"Actually, she died when I was two years old." she said.

"Oh, that wasn't in your file. Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I know. I was too young to remember having any relationship with her." said Kai.

"If it's any consolation, my relationship with my mom wasn't that great either." said Johnathon. Kai's heart did a flip in her chest. _One more thing that we have in common._ she thought.

"What happened?" asked Kai.

"She didn't love me as much as my brother. Even he saw it on some days and would want to include me in activities that the two of them would do together." said Johnathon.

"Why's that?" asked Kai.

"My mom didn't like the fact that my dad wanted to enroll me into military school. She was always fighting with my dad to pull me out while I still had a soul inside me. My own mother said that. She thought that I was turning into some kind of monster. And yet, she kept paying her share of the tuition costs." said Johnathon.

"What about your dad?" asked Kai.

"My dad's a dick. But, he's still my father, and I love him." said Johnathon. "Look, you may think that your dad is a selfish asshole, but I'm sure that he was just making those decisions that way because he wanted what was best for you." said Johnathon.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kai.

"Because, it's what all good parents want." said Johnathon. Kai was now a little annoyed. _Oh, well, at least it's not butterflies._ she thought.

"At what point in the conversation did I hint that my father was a good parent. That's like saying your mother loved you." said Kai. She slapped herself again. _Why did I have to go and say that. Now he's going to stop talking._ she thought.

"I'm sure she did." said Johnathon. Kai breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm positive that she wanted what was best for me. She didn't want a military psychopath as a son. She wanted a respectable young man who would always be there to help on the farms. But the more I drifted into my dad's personality, the more she tried to get away from me. Look, the bottom line is that I'm sure your dad loved you with all of his heart, and I'm positive that he didn't make any family decisions without you in mind. He was probably doing the best that he could." said Johnathon. Kai shook her head.

"No. He was selfish, and I don't think I can ever forgive him for it." said Kai. The light finally shut itself off. Another mechanical humming could be heard on both of her sides and Kai felt two pinpricks on both sides of her neck. "Ow, that kinda hurt. Is this how all of these things are going to be?" she said, trying not to move.

"Yes." said Johnathon. Kai felt a sense of sleepiness come over her. "Here. We... go." said Johnathon, the last word barely audible. Kai fought to stay awake but in one blink she was out.


	12. Simulation  2A589H

**Hey peoples, just trying to update when I can. Band season's comin up so my day to day time will be limited to homework and extracurricular activities. Alas, my time on this wonderful site, with a pretty cool bunch of people who share the same passion and ambition as I do, also must be shortened. It's unfortunate, but, if I want to get any time at all to spend on this site, I must make school my highest priority. So, in light of recent events of school just starting for me, I'm going to make this chapter extra extra long because, no lies this time, it will be a very long while before all of you lovely people hear form me again. I thoroughly love and enjoy all of you readers and authors, even if you don't comment on my work. I would like to thank Lilah Jae for her, very much appreciated, cooperation and toleration with me and for allowing me to use Kai. I do not own the Storm Hawks and the characters that the show consists of. So, without further adieu, please enjoy the next chapter of Honorable Intentions, Dishonorable Deeds and please review when you're done. Thank you, and goodnight. **

Chapter 12

Kai opened her eyes in shock. She felt that she had been moved away form where she last remembered. Instead of a cold metal surface under her body, she felt soil. It felt warm and soft. Her body had now been fully clothed again, which gave Kai a very nervous feeling. She felt the ground around her but quickly stopped due to the fact that the slightest movement sent wave after wave of pain into her aching head. A steady ringing noise could be heard in Kai's ear as she slowly awoke. It gradually became louder and louder. She was in so much pain. She couldn't move, but she tried anyway.

_Okay Kai, first thing's first. Let's start with opening your eyes._ she thought. Kai rolled over, sending a massive wave of pain shooting all throughout her body. When it calmed, she opened her eyes. What Kai saw, made her wish that she hadn't. She was in a fountain, a plume of water overhead, due to a burst pipe under the ground. She looked all around her and saw men and women and children. Most of them dead and some still moving. The sky above her was blood red and an eerie red fog had made its way throughout the bottom of the fountain. A steady rumbling could be felt as Kai's massive headache pushed back into submission. She spent her last few drops of strength rearranging her head to try and see what exactly was coming towards that fountain. She found that in the top ledge of the fountain, that a large section had collapsed and a man wearing red ragged clothing hopped up. His head was wrapped by a long piece of scarlet cloth and he held a Talon battle staff. He also wore the same set of goggles and head gear as a talon.

The talon looked left and right searching for something. His eyes then fell upon a small child as it was crawling to its mother's side trying to wake her up. The mother however, would never be able to wake again. Kai's heart exploded with anger and depression from what she saw next. The man in red hopped off of his perch and into the fountain. He stomped up behind the child, who looked back up at the man in red. The man took his spear and rammed it through the child's abdomen. The child screamed and rolled on the ground as the man in red removed his spear and kicked the child away from its mother. The man in red moved on as he found another person in the fountain desperately tried to crawl away. The man in red took his staff in his hands and brought it through the person's back, halting them forever. After making sure that any more stragglers were dead, he came to Kai.

It's a funny thing when one witnesses a great atrocity such as this. They don't know what to feel. Their life can flash before their eyes or it can't. They can take light that if they are to die at that moment, that they have lived a long and complete life. They can stay with their beliefs, if they have one. But no matter what you believe, no matter what God you pray to, your head will always remain in a very dark place because of the uncertainty of what will happen on the other end. If this were any other moment, Kai would have tried to take her chances and run, but there was something gnawing and clawing inside her. Something that begged her to stay put and not move a muscle. Not even breath as this monster in red rags came over her. Kai's heart beat in her chest like a wild drum. She felt every fiber in her being pulsate as one with her heart beat. She heard the steady drum beat of her heart as if a massive parade was marching by. Kai could feel the man in red eyeing her down and up, checking for any sign of life, any sign of movement.

Twenty minutes went by before the man in red finally stomped onward and jumped out of the fountain. Kai didn't want to breath, she didn't want to move. She just wanted some unseen force to come and end it. End this existence. But there was one thing keeping her from curling into a ball and dying. The child. Kai had to know if the child was still, even remotely alive. She searched the fountain again to search for the child once again. Kai bent her head to the right and found the child, about three feet away from its mother. As Kai moved her migraine came back. She ignored it. She had to be with this child if this moment was to be its last. As she neared the child, she saw a twenty year old man in black jeans, black boots, a white button up shirt, and a black bullet proof vest raise his head. He had a white face, brown hair, brown eyes and a brown goatee grown on his face.

He gently reached his hand over the top of the fountain and looked left and right. He turned back around to Kai, raising his arm to tell her to stop moving. There was something familiar about him. His arm was covered in tattoos that had a whole manner of Celtic designs that made their way all over any exposed parts of skin. He looked so familiar. And then it donned on Kai. It was Johnathon. He came back down and began to move close to the child as well. As Kai moved closer again, he placed his hand on the child's neck. It was a little girl, no older than ten years of age. Johnathon gently brought his hands down to her neck and tried to find any sort of pulse. His head sank which then confirmed Kai's fear. Johnathon then moved his hand back up to the little girl's eyes and gently closed the lids. He then bent down and lightly kissed the girls forehead.

"Rest in peace." said Johnathon, almost inaudibly. His gaze then fell to Kai as she got close enough. "Know where we are?" he asked. Kai shook her head. "We are about a few centuries in the past around the very first rise of the first Cyclonian Empire. This is no mere computer generated simulation. We are walking in the footsteps of history. In the memories of a fallen soldier or soldiers who fought and died here. Master Borgia, the first emperor of Cyclonia, in his greed, took advantage of our generosity and hospitality and decided to kill us all and take our land just for expansion purposes. That's why the sky is red. We're near the location of Terra Cyclonia." said Johnathon. Kai nodded her head, none of Johnathon's words penetrating her. Kai felt numb. She hadn't expected something this graphic so soon. She thought that Johnathon would started off somewhere far simpler. But, to someone like him, maybe this is simple.

Johnathon reached into the dirt and pulled out a scoped bolt action rifle and two pouches of ammunition to go with it. He tossed both of them to Kai and felt around on the ground again. Johnathon eventually came back up with a Thompson sub machine gun. He felt on his vest and pulled out a magazine, and put it in. Johnathon crawled up to the part of the fountain that had a part missing and motioned for Kai to follow him. She crawled up to his side and crouched next to him.

"I don't know how to use this weapon." said Kai. Johnathon's head shot over to Kai's direction. He took the rifle and brought it up. "You have five shots. Every time after you fire, you take this," said Johnathon, taking the bolt in his hand, "and pull it up, and back. This expels the spent round and puts a new one in. You then push forward and push down to secure it." said Johnathon, mimicking the motions as he gave Kai instructions. "Think you got it?" he asked. Kai nodded her head and took the rifle back. "Okay, get over here and watch the road." said Johnathon. Kai got back to the ground and crawled over to the opening and watched the road carefully. She saw that there were two groups of old world talons. She pulled the bolt back and reached into one of her pouches of ammo, pulling out five bullets. She gently placed each round in before sliding the bolt in and down.

"Johnathon, I see guys out there." said Kai.

"What are they wearing?" asked Johnathon.

"Talon uniforms, I think." said Kai. Johnathon bent down and got next to Kai. He motioned for her to give him the rifle and she complied. Johnathon looked down the scope and saw the men Kai was talking about. He gave the rifle back to Kai and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You need to kill them. I'll spot for you." said Johnathon. He looked up to find that there were some very old skimmers over head. "Wait. Hold your fire. Wait until the skimmers are directly over head. Their engines will be loud enough to drown out your shots." said Johnathon. Kai nodded and waited. Soon enough, the skimmers flew over head and made it difficult for Kai to hear what Johnathon was saying, despite the fact that she was inches away from him.

"Ready! SHOOT THEM! SHOOT THEM NOW KAI!" shouted Johnathon. Kai squeezed the trigger and fired a round through the nearest talon. She was hoping so badly that she would have missed the first shot so that she could postpone the all too familiar feeling of taking someone's life. But, her shot made its mark and buried itself into the talon's chest. Kai sat dumbfounded for a moment, as her brain went into a stall. The talon nest to the dead one looked all over for the person responsible for his fallen comrade. "Kai, what are you doing? Pull the bolt!" said Johnathon. Kai's mind went blank, as the path between her thoughts and her actions became severed. Without even thinking, she pulled the bolt back and fired at the paranoid talon, killing him.

"HA! AGAIN!" shouted Johnathon, his voice a blur over the noise of the engines of the skimmers over head. She pulled the bolt back and took aim at a talon that was pacing farther away and fired. The bullet went through his head and he dropped. Kai pulled the bolt back and fired at the last talon. The shot must have missed because he decked his head and got low to the ground trying to find the shooter. Kai rolled her eyes and pulled the bolt back and fired. This time, the talon was hit and he went down. By now the skimmers were starting to fade, and soon they were eventually gone. "Excellent work Kai. You're a natural hunter." said Johnathon, Getting on his feet and helping Kai up. She was numb, she didn't feel anything right now. She just pulled the bolt back and put another five rounds into the chamber and slid the bolt forward again.

Johnathon took Kai's shoulder and she stared up at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Johnathon.

"I don't think I can go through with that again." said Kai. Johnathon's face went from happy to aggravated.

"What?" asked Johnathon.

"I don't think I can do that again. They may be killing people but, it just feels wrong to willingly take their lives." said Kai. Johnathon rolled his eyes and put his hands on his temples.

"I warned you in the beginning." said Johnathon. Kai looked to the ground, sad that she had disappointed Johnathon so soon. "No matter though. We all go through that in our first time. We just have to break you of those feelings." said Johnathon.

"How did you do it?" asked Kai.

"Me? I was told to be in the mindset that these talons were just animals. And that we were doing the world a favor by slaughtering them like the animals that they are." said Johnathon.

"So, you have a strong hatred towards Cyclonians?" asked Kai.

"No, I have a strong hatred towards anyone who openly slaughters civilians." said Johnathon.

"So, then. Does that mean that you hate yourself?" asked Kai. Johnathon gave her a questioning look until he figured out that she was reffering to the incident at the talon academy. Johnathon looked down to the ground.

"Every day. I curse myself out every day for having to live with the memories of that terrible day." said Johnathon, walking forward. He unholstered his Thompson and jogged toward the nearest building. As Kai got closer, she heard voices coming from inside the house. After being shushed by Johnathon she carefully crept closer to the building and took her rifle in her hands.

"Hear that?" he asked Kai, looking in her direction. Kai nodded. Johnathon lifted his head to the window and peered inside. He came back down and whispered to Kai. "Talons. Inside. I'm going in. Watch the roads, okay?" he said. Kai nodded once again as she went to the corner of the building and watched the roads. She took one last look at Johnathon who was standing at the front door. After making sure his Thompson was fully loaded, he kicked the door in and started firing. Screams and shouts could be heard and Kai kept her head propped in any direction but the origin of said screams. Once everything had died down, she was joined again by Johnathon. He had his Thompson on his back and was holding his hand. Kai looked at it more closely and saw that is was bleeding. Johnathon noticed Kai's prying eyes as she looked back to his face with concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, some talon scum just stabbed my hand but I'll live." said Johnathon, wiping some blood on his shirt. "The other patrols will surely have heard the commotion. We have to go now!" said Johnathon, taking Kai's hand and running away, dragging her close behind. Johnathon and Kai made their way back across the town square and found a building with a massive part missing from its second story. Johnathon dove through the window and Kai followed his actions. They stood up and looked around. Johnathon paced around the room, and realized that it was a bar.

"It's so quiet here." said Kai. Johnathon nodded his head as he walked down the bar table, running his hand along the polished top.

"This place," said Johnathon, motioning all around the two of them, "it once was a meeting spot for the best of friends and lovers." He stopped at the end where the table lifted and one could access the back of the building. "No longer." said Johnathon, lifting the table and beckoning Kai to follow. "Mark me words Kai, Emperor Mousquante is a fighter. He'll lead the armies of Preditoria to Cyclonia's gates. To their land, to their people, to their blood." said Johnathon, taking a turn and going into the back room. Kai made the corner and saw that the entire ceiling had caved in, and a massive wooden beam was lying on the floor while one of its ends was still clinging for dear life to its place on the ceiling.

"Do you hunt Kai?" asked Johnathon.

"Once or twice." said Kai. Johnathon smiled.

"Then you know that the best way to hunt is to know the routines of your prey. It helps to tip the scales in your favor." said Johnathon. He opened the door that lead to the outside world again. He walked next to a downed skimmer. There was a slight amount of sweat built up on his brow. He unholstered his Thompson and crouched behind the vehicle.

"Why did you want to know if I've ever hunted anything?" asked Kai.

"Because, we're going after him." said Johnathon, pointing to a poster. It showed a large man sitting in a illustrious chair. He wore linens of royalty and his hands were practically made of gold with the amount of rings and other pieces of jewelry.

"Who's that?" asked Kai. Johnathon inhaled a deep sigh and wiped more blood on his shirt.

"That, Kai, is Governor Chillingworth. Architect of the misery that haunts this terra. He plays himself off as a friend of the people that he's just a Cyclonian appointed governor, that has 'nothing' whatsoever to do with this madness." said Johnathon, doing air quotes on nothing. Kai looked at the poster again and saw that Chillingworth was extending his hand to a needy looking person. The text under the picture read, "People of the Preditorian Empire. Cyclonia is your friend. We are fighting for you." Kai heard a sniffling noise and saw a loogie hit the picture, directly where Chillingworth's face was. Kai looked back to Johnathon to see a triumphant smile upon his face. He got up and casually started to walk down the street. Kai walked after him, and caught up along side him.

Suddenly, the sign above both of them gave a loud "twang" kind of noise and the sound of a gunshot reached them after a few seconds.

"SNIPER! GET INSIDE!" shouted Johnathon, diving through the window of the nearest shop. Kai was right behind him and jumped over the broken shards that still lay in the window sill. Kai looked at Johnathon.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked.

"Yep. Just give me a minute." responded Johnathon, who eventually got up and grabbed his Thompson. "This way." said Johnathon. He ran past Kai and into a room further back. She followed and saw him running up a stairwell. When she found Johnathon he was waiting outside the doorway of a room that had a large hole in the wall that overlooked a street with a long river running under it. They clamored down the cobbled stone streets and ran into another abandoned building. Johnathon and Kai paused once inside and listened. Johnathon turned, abruptly to Kai.

"Wait here a minute, okay?" he said, holstering his sub machine gun.

"What are you-"

"Just wait here a minute okay. I'll be right back." said Johnathon. And with that he hopped over a bench and ran up the nearest wall and grabbed onto the rooftop. Kai watched this briliantly preformed display of par kour happen right in front of her eyes as Johnathon hopped from rooftop to rooftop. As she looked upon him, perched on a corner of a three story building, he jumped, chest first, towards the ground. Kai then heard a body slam into the ground and a blood curdling shout that was quickly silinced by an unseen force. Kai ran over to see what had happened to Johnathon when he casually came around the corner whislting a happy tune.

"What was that all about?" she asked. Johnathon stopped in his place, turned around, and motioned for her to follow him. Doing so, Kai saw two Cyclonian talons laying dead on the ground with a neat little blood trail coming from their necks. A small trail of blodd could be seen on the ground and, when Kai followed it, she found that there was blood staining Johnathon's wrists. Flicking his wrists, Johnathon's hidden blades came into view. Kai was wondering why she hadn't seen them before.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked.

"I've had them on this whole time. You were jsut too blind to look past the tattoos." said Johnathon, sticking his toungue out at her. Kai returned the gesture and Johnathon smiled. _He looks twenty but anyone can definitley tell that he's a kid at heart._ They continued on and eventually started to see less and less of a talon opposition. This was the point where Johnathon stopped, and suddenly turned towards Kai once more.

"Can you feel that?" he asked. Kai didn't have a clue what he was talking about. He then grunted while slamming palms of his hands to his forehead. A few seconds later and Kai felt it too. THe whole environment began to shake, and the red sky was starting to turn from red to a bright white color.

"What is this!" Kai shouted between bursts of pain.

"Those idiots are ending the program early on us. ARG! Why the fuck are they doing this?" shouted Johnathon. Eventually, a mushroom explosion of white shot at them and all they could do was watch. When everything was over, and Johnathon and Kai finally opened their eyes, they were surrounded by a solid navy blue environment with white binary code falshing all around them. Kai was amazed at this and began to reach out and touch one of the floating numbers that were so precariasly perched at her head level.

"Sweethart, I wouldn't do that if I were you." said a female's voice that the two immediately recognized as Jordan's.

"Jordan, what the hell? Why'd they end the program?" asked Johnathon.

"They didn't. I did." she responded.

"Well, then, why'd you end the program?" asked Johnathon.

"Because, we're only limited to teach her hand to hand. We're not allowed to give outsiders a history lesson." she said, matter of factly. Johnathon rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"I wasn't." said Johnathon.

"Yes...you were." said Jordan. Johnathon rolled his eyes again. "What did I just say?" she asked.

"It wasn't at you, it was at this... thing I just thought of. Just now, yeah. Right." said Johnathon.

"You know, for a spook, you're a terrible liar." siad Jordan.

* * *

**Okay, everyone. That's enough. I'll be updating again soon. Hopefully. Oh, small announcement. I'm going to be starting a crossover story with my characters, the Hawks, quite possibly Cyclonia( haven't figured that one out yet), and the new series, Avatar: The Legends of Korra. The crossover is going to take place two years after this current story. There will be a brief esplanitory prologue, but I promise to include a ful length story when I get the chance. Please send all the angry letters you like. I also promise that I will try to balance this story's rate of updates with that of the new crossover. Until next time. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **


	13. Hand to Hand

**Hey peeps, updating a story that I've left alone for quite sometime. I've decided to just grit my freaken teeth and finish this mother fucker so that I stop feeling OCD about this. Please enjoy and review at the end. **

* * *

Kai woke up fresh and new. The area around her was a very tranquil forest that had birds chirping and a waterfall in the background. The whole feeling of the environment just felt so real once again. Kai sat up and looked at a squirrel that came out in the open and looked at her. She smiled at it as its head twitched in her direction, however she felt creeped out when the squirrels head became covered with a wavy distortion and it snapped into a very fast reverse before returning to normal.

She got up and was astonished to see that she was now wearing a martial arts uniform with a white belt tied around the waist. She looked around and saw that Johnathon was sitting in a cross-legged formation, also wearing a martial arts uniform, except his belt was black. He sat in a meditative sort of form, eyes closed, face blank, hands on his knees. _Huh, he actually looks friendly._ thought Kai to herself. She walked over in front of Johnathon and stuck her tongue out at him. He didn't respond. She then took a second to study his face before arranging the top half of her body to look exactly like him. Still no response. Kai rolled her eyes and then thought of something. She stuck her finger in her mouth and made sure that it was dripping with saliva. She then put the digit to Johnathon's ear and almost slid it in. Almost.

Right as she was about to do the deed, Johnathon's hand shot up, grabbed her wrist, put her whole body in a lock and submitted her in less than a blink.

"You do that and you die." said Johnathon. Kai grunted and moaned as her whole body was moved and dragged just by one little joint in her hand.

"Okay I promise." said Kai.

"No, I really don't think you understand." said Johnathon, jostling her body in the other direction just by changing the angle of his lock. "I really don't like being touched by someone who thinks they're in control. It's been that way ever since I was released from Zartacla." he said, dragging Kai in another direction.

"Seriously, I understand!" shouted Kai, her whole arm in pain now. Johnathon opened one of his eyes and relished the contorted face of his "friend" as he finally released her wrist. "Jeeze, is that how you really want to start off a cooperation? Bad enough I just killed a bunch of people on your order." said Kai, rubbing her wrist and massaging the stressed muscles.

"If your tolerance for pain is that low, then you've got some major work that needs to be done." said Johnathon. Kai looked at him in terror as he casually stood up and stretched. "Follow me." he said, walking off in no direction in particular. Kai rolled her eyes and did as she was told. They walked on for a good mile, up and down hills, running at a few points, jumping around on the large tree roots and branches and mildly high cliff sides.

When they finished, Kai was completely out of breath. Her muscled ached and were barely supporting her as she leaned on a nearby rock. She looked at Johnathon who walked over to a nearby cliff, put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes, putting himself in a zen-like state once more.

"How do you-" said Kai, pausing for breath, "How do you not feel any sort of…..of…."

"Fatigue?" asked Johnathon, finishing Kai's sentence for her. She nodded, muttering "yeah" before collapsing into a seated position with her knees up to her chest. "Keep standing, it'll help with the airflow. Arms up, back straight, shoulders back, in through the nose, out through the mouth." said Johnathon. Kai groaned before finding some sort of hidden strength to at least stand. She leaned back against the wall and put her arms against it, taking in deep breaths.

"My body has already been disciplined enough to endure such a minor warm up." said Johnathon answering Kai's question. The girls eyes shot open.

"Wait a minute! THAT WAS JUST THE FUCKING WARM UP!?" shouted Kai.

"Did I say you could get testy with me?" asked Johnathon.

"Did I say that I can just as easily keep my mouth shut about your family?" asked Kai. Johnathon's face went to a very grim look. But he then smiled quite evilly.

"Well, at least you have the ability to put someone's balls in a vice. I admit Kai, that's quite a low blow. But, bottom line is, even if you, as you put it, with-hold information from me, I'll still figure it out. Our minds are connected in here Kai." said Johnathon. Kai's head immediately filled with a sort of rejuvenating feeling that allowed her most, if not all, of her strength back that she'd lost. "I could just as easily make it pain." said Johnathon.

"So why teach me how to fight?" asked Kai.

"I'm not teaching you how to fight. I'm teaching you how to survive." said Johnathon.

"But why. You could get the answers right now. What's stopping you?" she asked, backing against the wall as Johnathon started walking close to her.

"Because, my friend, I am a man of my word." said Johnathon. "And you should really consider my offer. Trust me, you'll live longer." said Johnathon, finally getting his body inches from Kai's. She looked away from him as he took her chin in his index finger and thumb and guided her face back to his. Kai closed her eyes as her lips slowly began to part. She saw that Johnathon's lips were doing the same as his head moved closer to hers. Embracing herself for the imminent impact of their mouths, Kai found herself surprised as she felt Johnathon's lips moved past her own and up the side of her face. She trembled as his hand gently lowered to the front of her neck and his warm breath moved passed her earlobes.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai, her mouth still slightly agape.

"Seeing how long it takes you to realize that you're failing lesson one." said Johnathon, nipping her earlobe. Kai's eyes shot open.

"Wait, what? What's lesson one?" asked Kai, her voice full of uncertainty and yet a sort of exasperated wanting feeling at the same time.

"Simple. Never. Trust. Anyone." said Johnathon, his fingers tightly wrapping around her throat and squeezing as hard as they could. Kai's hands shot up to her throat and wrapped around Johnathon's wrist trying to pry it off. "Come on Kai. You're not gonna pry that vice-like grip off." said Johnathon. Kai choked on a struggled breath as she put a hand on Johnathon's face and pushed as hard as she could. "Gonna have to do a bit better than that sweetheart." said Johnathon, smiling and starting to laugh.

Kai looked around and saw a random rock lying on a small ledge next to her head. She grabbed the rock and smashed Johnathon over the face with it. It worked; Johnathon's hand released the girl from its amazingly powerful grip. She dropped to the ground and caught her breath as she looked at Johnathon's lifeless looking body. She then realized that he was laughing hysterically, turning his overall creep factor way up.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Kai, coughing.

"Lesson one. And you sort of passed. Good move with the rock." said Johnathon. He got up and touched the spot where Kai had hit him. Blood was starting to pour down his face.

"Should we stop? You're starting to bleed." said Kai. Johnathon shook his head and brought his hands up in a stance.

"Now then. Lesson one was to teach you that you're never supposed to trust anyone, especially the person who is teaching you to fight. Lesson two is just to see what you can even do and just how much work I have ahead of me." said Johnathon. Kai dropped the rock and stood up, finally having caught her breath and taking a stance. They slowly moved in a circular formation, watching each other intently, waiting for the first one to move.

Johnathon lunged and then stopped mid step; Kai jumped and brought her hands up to her face before realizing that she had just been faked out. Johnathon laughed as he actually followed through with his next lunge, going for an uppercut to Kai's stomach. Kai moved out of the way and then quickly faced Johnathon again. Johnathon nodded and then motioned as if someone were standing behind Kai. She briefly looked before figuring out that Johnathon was just deceiving her again. She narrowly escaped another strike from Johnathon ducking and jabbing him in the side before moving as quickly as she could out of his reach. He grunted when her jab made an impact.

"Good, good. Look for all the openings. They're everywhere." said Johnathon. Kai scanned Johnathon's body a bit too carefully as she saw one of his legs come up and fold at the knee. She didn't have any time before hit foot slammed into her side, causing a massive wave of pain to flow into her side. She paused and stooped over, holding her side.

"Come on, I just grazed you." said Johnathon. Kai looked at Johnathon in shock as her tattoos glowed a bright orange and her arm heated up as she raised her hand and shot a jet stream of fire at him. Johnathon's face paled as he dodged out of the way and quickly climbed up the small rock wall. "Hey, you're cheating." said Johnathon.

"You said you wanted to see what I could do." said Kai innocently, her other arm tattoos glowing a bright blue and the temperature in that limb cooling down. She raised her hand and shot sharpened ice projectiles at his face. Johnathon ducked and ran into the nearby brush, expertly dodging low hanging branches and sharp turns in the pathways. Kai, with a now rejuvenated strength threshold, quickly scaled the same wall and ran after Johnathon.

Johnathon ran and jumped over a cliff, landing just on the ledge. The impact of his foot caused the ledge to give way, and he tripped and fell onto his face in dirt and tree roots. He got up on his hands and knees and swung his head from side to side and noticed something shiny in the bush next to him. He reached over and pulled two dual combat daggers out of the bush. He smile and looked up at the sky, muttering, "thank you Jordan" before sheathing the knives on his black belt and getting up and running again.

"I see you." said Kai. Johnathon turned back and saw Kai point the fire arm at the ledge of the cliff and shoot a jet of flame, propelling her across the gorge. She landed on her feet and continued with her stride. Johnathon rolled his eyes and jumped up to a nearby stump in mid stride. He then quickly climbed up into a tree and stood on the branch, unsheathing one of the knives. Kai came around the corner and immediately saw him. They both brought their hands up at the same time. Kai shot an ice projectile at Johnathon while Johnathon hurled one of the daggers at Kai. The knife sliced Kai's ice in half while changing its angle in midair and slicing Kai across the cheek. The two ice blades still continued through the air and struck the shoulders in Johnathon's uniform and pinned them to the tree.

Kai grunted and held her cheek in her hand bending over and putting pressure on the scratch. Johnathon took this moment to punch the ice with both hands and freeing him from the tree. He ran down the length of the branch, jumping to another one and disappearing into the forest branches. Kai swore under her breath as she looked up and saw nothing. She did however begin to hear noises in the brush just to her left. She squeezed a few more drops of blood out of her cheek before running head on into the bushes. When Kai finally came to a clearing, she dove behind a tree and peered out, seeing what appeared to be Johnathon crouched over. She only saw the back of his uniform, the black belt and the back of his head. She silently crept towards him, going from cover to cover and producing another sharpened ice dagger in her hand.

"Just a little more." she muttered to herself, getting closer and closer. The whole forest around her was dead quiet. Not a single noise was heard. She was so close, taking two more paces before pouncing and tackling him and putting her ice dagger to his throat. Kai's face paled however as she saw that she had just tackled a large stick, with some brown moss on the top of it, wearing Johnathon's uniform. "Oh no." she said.

"Oh yes." said Johnathon from behind her, covering her mouth and plunging his other knife into her back. Johnathon pressed the back of her head as hard as she could against his bare chest. Kai screamed in pain but barely a few grunts were heard because of how hard Johnathon's hand had cupped her mouth. "Ssssshhhhhhh sshhhshshshshshshsh." cooed Johnathon as he gently brought Kai's body back and laying her on the ground. Kai felt the world starting to become smaller and smaller as the rims of her eyes began to darken and become black.

"You cheated." she murmured as it became harder and harder to breath. As her last breath exited her body, Kai's eyes shot open and she found herself in the blue room again, the pod door fully opened above her. She looked down to see that she was fully clothed and that Johnathon and Jordan were sitting and talking to each other, giggling every so often.

"Well well well." said Jordan. "Look who's up." Kai rubbed her head and then her cheek, shocked to not find a scratch. Her hand then shot to her back and found no puncture wound.

"That, that felt so real." she said, just now noticing that she was dressed. Johnathon stood up walked over, helping her out of the machine. "Who dressed me?"

"I did." said Johnathon.

"Umm, how?" asked Kai, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Oh come on Kai, do you honestly think I haven't dressed a corpse before? Pretty much the same thing as dressing someone who's in a deep sleep, you're just, you know…..alive." said Johnathon.

* * *

**Alright. The chapters are gonna sound a little rushed from now on because I'm just in a complete "FUCK IT" mood with this whole story. I don't really wanna write it, but the story "Nothing Is True, Everything is Permitted" will not make sense unless I finish this thing. So, I apologize for any future errors, or any "bluh" moments, but I honestly just don't give a single shit about this story anymore. **

**If you can read this, you don't need glasses.**


End file.
